


A New Beginning

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Category: Bad Samaritan (2018)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Derek survives, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Smut, because I said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: A year has passed since Sean stumbled into the mess with Cale Erendreich, changing everything, and now he's trying to get his life back together and focusing on his art. When he meets the cute owner of the gallery that has recently started showing his photos, he falls for her, though after everything he's been through he's afraid to get too close. Taking a chance on her, his life starts to change for the better, until news reaches him that will change his life all over again.
Relationships: Sean Falco/Reader, Sean Falco/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. The Gallery Owner

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not ready to start/work on another full on multi-chapter fic, but I do want to continue this story through more connected one-shots, since I already know the direction I want it to go. Will include drabbles/prompt requests from my [tumblr](https://heroics-and-hearbreak.tumblr.com/). (Also, I decided to keep Derek alive for this series, because I like his character too much. :3)

“Sean Falco, is it?” you asked, holding out your hand. 

The tall fellow with the mop of curly black hair and breathtaking emerald eyes you could easily get lost in stood quickly, taking your outstretched hand.

“That’s me,” he answered, grinning hesitantly, his lilting Irish accent taking you by surprise.

“You’re Irish?” you asked without thinking, the observation slipping out before you could stop it, hoping it wouldn’t seem rude, but he merely chuckled.

“Born and raised,” he answered, his grin widening as your eyes met and you felt a prick of disappointment as his hand slipped from yours.

“That’s so interesting,” you murmured distractedly, casually checking him out. It wasn’t your fault he was distractingly good looking. “What brought you to Portland, of all places?” you asked.

“Well, I moved over to the states with my mum when I was a teenager and then we ended up in Portland for my stepdad’s job,” he explained and you didn’t fail to notice his own subtly wandering gaze, warming your cheeks.

“But yeah, it’s uhm, a great city, lots of opportunities,” he continued.

“That it is,” you agreed, flashing him a smile as you pounced on the segue, reminding yourself why he was here in the first place. “Which brings us to our meeting today,” you exclaimed, gesturing toward your office, “come on in.”

As you circled your desk Sean took a seat on the other side, folding his hands in his lap.

“So, I took a look at the portfolio you sent over and I gotta say, I’m really impressed. Your work is just what I’ve been looking for, Mr. Falco.”

“Please, call me Sean,” he interjected, leaning forward, the excitement on his face plain as day at your praise.

“ _Sean_ ,” you corrected with a grin, flipping through the prints he’d sent over earlier in the week, “you’ve really captured the heart of the city here. Your photographs are so… _genuine_ ,” you murmured, a smile crossing your lips as your gaze lingered over them a moment longer. “Which is why I think your work will be a great fit for our gallery. I’d love to display your photographs in our next showing. I have some collectors who I think will be really interested in what you have to offer.”

“That–that’s amazing,” Sean stuttered excitedly.

“The next show begins a couple weeks from now,” you continued, spinning your chair to glance at the calendar hanging behind your desk to confirm the date before spinning back to Sean once more. Flashing a smile, you stood and he followed suit, taking your hand for another shake.

“I will, uhm, be in contact with you within a couple days with more information, and we’ll coordinate” you exclaimed, again feeling rather warm at the merest touch of his hand, and you nodded, stopping at your office door.

“Thank you for this opportunity, really,” he exclaimed, flashing you a somewhat dazed smile that managed to dazzle you in return. 

Shaking himself out of it with one last lingering glance he opened the door. “Well, I–I’ll see you,“ he murmured and you waved, watching him as he slipped out the door.

As soon as he was gone you practically deflated into your chair, letting out a breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding, feeling rather giddy.

 _This is ridiculous_ , you told yourself, frowning slightly. _Stop acting like a high schooler with a crush. You are a professional! So what if Sean Falco is charming, and-and talented, and ugh, that accent – pull yourself together [y/n]._

It was no use, however, the rest of the day your mind kept returning to the handsome photographer and his dazzling smile at any opportunity, leaving you rather distracted and slightly frustrated.

——

“Derek, mate, you’re not gunna believe it!” Sean exclaimed excitedly, holding his phone to his ear as he wove in and out of traffic, his chest incredibly light.

“What’s up man? Did they say yes?” 

“They sure as fuck did!” Sean laughed.

“Dude, I knew it! I told you – didn’t I tell you they’d be fools not to wanna show your photos?”

“That you did,” Sean agreed, a giddy grin splitting his face. “But Derek, man, that’s not the whole of it. You shoulda seen this _girl_ , mate.”

“Girl? What girl?” Derek cut in, Sean knowing that would get his friend’s attention.

“The gallery owner, man, she–she’s gorgeous,” Sean insisted, letting his thoughts slip back to [y/n] and how she’d looked at him.

“Yeah? What’s her name?” Derek pressed curiously, no doubt getting ready to Google her.

“[y/n],” Sean replied, rather dreamily, quickly catching himself and clearing his throat.

“Soooo, you gunna ask her out or what, man?” Derek asked, “I mean, it’s been like almost a year since Riley. You gotta move on sometime and it sounds like you definitely got the hots for this [y/n],” he pointed out.

Pulling round behind his new place and parking his car, Sean got out, his breath hanging in the chill October air. “I–I dunno,” he answered reluctantly, grabbing his messenger bag to sling over his shoulder before straightening and switching the phone to his other ear, digging for his apartment key in his pocket as he shut the car door with his elbow.

“I mean, she’s definitely beautiful, and smart, but–” 

“Hey, no buts, you gotta go for it. You can’t just keep waiting for Riley to change her mind and take you back. I mean, didn’t you say she’d moved on?”

“That’s not – this isn’t because of Riley,” Sean insisted, pausing to unlock his door. “I just… I don’t know if it’s such a good idea,” he finished lamely, knowing Derek wasn’t gunna just let it go. “I mean, technically this is a business arrangement, I probably shouldn’t be mixing–”

“Oh no, no you don’t get to tease this and then talk yourself outta it, I’m not gunna let you, bro,” Derek exclaimed. “When was the last time you even went on a date? I mean, it won’t hurt to just _talk_ to her. Take a chance, man.”

Sighing, Sean shut his door and sank to his couch, covering his face with his free hand. _A chance, huh? What if she got hurt because of him?_

“Alright, alright, if I agree to…to talk to her, will you get off my back?” he asked instead.

“Yep, pretty much.”

Once he hung up the phone, Sean sank down farther into the couch with a groan. Derek meant well, but how could Sean tell him the real reason he was hesitant to date was because he was still afraid that the people he cared about would eventually become targets because of his stupid past mistakes. It was an irrational fear, he knew that. Especially when Cale Erendriech was locked away in a federal prison somewhere and couldn’t hurt him anymore. But still, the guilt haunted him. 

It was only a miracle Derek had even survived his encounter with Cale, barely hanging on to life, and lucky the paramedics had gotten there so fast. With Riley, he hadn’t been so lucky. Even after finding out the truth of what had happened and why, she’d wanted nothing more to do with him. And though he still missed her from time to time, he had to admit their breakup stung much less now than it had a year ago. The fact that his thoughts kept returning to the cute gallery director was proof of that.

For a moment he opened a new message, ready to input [y/n]’s number before closing out of it with a frown. It was too soon, he’d only _just_ met her, he’d at least give it a day, camouflaging the fact that he wanted to get to know her with the excuse of asking her more about the showing.

Yeah, yeah that’s what he’d do.

——

The next day you were still in bed when you phone buzzed with a new notification and you groaned, reaching blindly across your bedside table for your phone, forcing your eyes open to read your messages, expecting the usual work related correspondence, but when you read the name Sean Falco in the sent by field you scrambled up, nearly dropping your phone.

_Hey, [y/n], I just wanted to follow up and thank you for taking the time to see me yesterday. I’m just so honoured that you decided to accept my submission to your show. I had a few questions actually, and wondered if it would be alright for me to send them your way?_

_Oh,_ you thought deflating slightly as you read through his message, _it’s work related. Of course, it’s work related, you idiot._ Flopping back against your pillows you held your phone above your face, reading over his message again. You could almost hear his distinctive voice with each word. He _contacted_ you _first though, that’s gotta mean something,_ you thought, giving your cheek a little slap to snap out of it. _Stop being foolish._

However, as you answered him a small smile stole across your face that kept returning throughout the day each time your phone buzzed with his replies, and soon you found that your conversation had taken a turn from work related to personal, amazing you with how easy it was to talk to him, your conversation carrying on throughout the next week and a half, chatting nearly constantly, often waking up to adorable good morning texts and random photos he’d taken during his day.

So, imagine your chagrin when you suddenly remembered the morning of, that you had a date that night… with someone else, nearly forgotten in your excitement of corresponding with Sean.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ , you thought, rifling through your closet angrily. _You could cancel,_ you reminded yourself as you pulled out a little black dress, holding it up to your chest in the mirror, but this late it would be really rude, not to mention this was someone your father had set you up with.

 _I’ll just go, have a terrible time, and then move on with my life and never call them back,_ you told yourself with a nod. _And then you could tell your dad that you tried and it just wasn’t a good match. Right, easy._

Cue your phone buzzing from your bed and you groaned, wishing you were meeting someone else, someone Irish and charming and – _don’t go there [y/n],_ you told yourself firmly, continuing to get ready.

——

 _Well, that really_ was _terrible,_ you thought as you pushed open the pub door, stumbling slightly as you headed for the bar, intending to get incredibly sloshed and forget all about your disastrous date and that stupid misogynistic bastard you’d had to spend several wasted hours of your life across a table from.

As you hailed the bartender a voice at your elbow had your stomach flipping and you turned, barely believing your luck.

“[y/n]? What’re you doin’ here?” 

“Sean, heyyy,” you answered with an easy grin as you turned to face him, not failing to notice the way his eyes quickly traveled over you, taking in your state of dress, lingering slightly before flicking back to your face.

“You look,” he paused letting out a low whistle as he grinned, somewhat stunned. “What’s the occasion?” he asked, slipping onto the bar stool next to you. “Y’almost look like you’ve just come from a–”

“A date?” you asked, finishing his sentence for him and his eyebrows rose.

“Yeah…” he answered, slowly, disappointment flashing across his face for a second, so fast you almost missed it.

“Well, that’s because I have. It was awful, by the way,” you continued and his relieved smile that followed warmed you.

“What’re you having?” the bartender asked, having snuck up behind you while you were distracted and you turned to gape at him, thinking quickly.

“Uhhh, whiskey and coke,” you answered after a moment.

“Coming right up.”

“A whiskey girl, huh?” Sean asked, looking somewhat impressed and you felt your cheeks warm slightly.

“Always have been,” you answered and his grin widened.

“Irish whiskey?”

“I definitely like _something_ Irish,” you murmured, realizing too late that the words had actually slipped out of your mouth instead of staying in your head, your face flaring hotter. _Shit shit shit._

Sean’s eyes widened momentarily, but before he could say anything the bartender returned with your drink and you quickly brought it to your lips as a distraction, thinking quickly. 

“So what’re you up to tonight, Sean?” you asked, not giving him a chance to comment on your slip up and he shrugged slightly.

“Came for a few beers after work,” he answered, a grin still playing at his lips as he watched you over the rim of his glass.

“Alone?” you asked and he nodded. 

“Fancy that, we’re both alone. Wanna drink together?” he asked, motioning to an empty booth not far away. “And you can tell me all about this disappointing date.”

“How d’you–?” you asked, frowning as you eyed him and he chuckled. 

“If it’d gone well, I doubt you’d be drowning your sorrows alone at the pub afterward,” he pointed out and you had to shrug in agreement.

“Very true,” you agreed, slipping off the stool to join him in the booth, amazed at how your luck had turned around so abruptly. 

“Y’know, I didn’t even want to go in the first place,” you explained, running your finger idly round the rim of your tumbler, carefully watching Sean’s expression, “It was this guy my dad wanted me to meet,” you continued, rolling your eyes. “I’d completely forgotten about it until this morning.”

“And just what was so terrible about this fella?” Sean asked, leaning forward to rest his elbow on the table.

 _He wasn’t you._ “What _wasn’t_?” you scoffed, taking a sip of your drink and shaking your head, watching out of the corner of your eye as Sean’s grin widened. “He was a self important, condescending, misogynistic prick,” you exclaimed, frustration lacing your voice as you remembered how he’d treated you. 

“First of all, he ordered _for_ me, as if I wasn’t capable of deciding what I wanted, not that it would’ve mattered, because no matter what it was, I would’ve chosen _wrong_ , because my taste isn’t refined enough. It wasn’t even good, by the way,” you added, pointing at Sean, who raised his eyebrows, amusement dancing across his face. “And then, _then_!” you scoffed, “it was as if I knew absolutely _nothing_ about art, like I hadn’t studied it damn near my whole life. He barely even gave me room to get a word in edgewise,” you finished sourly, tipping back the rest of your drink with a huff.

“Sounds like a real arsehole,” Sean commiserated, motioning for the bartender to bring you another drink. “Lucky y’ran into me, huh?”

Fighting a grin you tilted your head as you regarded him. “And why’s that, Mr. Falco?” you asked with faux solemnity.

“Well, because I’m gunna help yeh forget all about that shitty date,” he answered, raising his glass as the bartender brought you another round.

“Are you now?” you asked as you raised your glass as well, clinking it to his.

“Yes, I am.”

After several more drinks and a rather drunken game of pool, which you won, and then an even more drunken game of darts, which you were terrible at; Sean slipping around behind you to steady you as you aimed, serving only to fluster you more and freezing in his semi-embrace, feeling warmth suffuse your body, the pair of you stumbled back to your booth for one last drink.

“My stepdad’s been tryin’ for ages to get me to take a corporate photography gig, and effectively kill my creativity once and for all,” Sean explained, gesturing with his glass as you watched, your chin propped in your hand. ”I know he means well, but… I don’t wanna take photographs of just _anything_ , I wanna take photos of things that _move_ me.” 

“I get that,” you replied, nodding, your fingers sliding down the side of your glass. “And I think… I think that’s why I was so attracted to you…r work,” you added quickly, your face swiftly heating, hoping he hadn’t caught your second slip up of the night. It didn’t help that the way he was watching you made you want to melt, his lips curling into a bit of a cheeky smirk that made you suspect he had indeed caught it.

“Oh really?” he asked as you quickly downed the rest of your drink.

“Mhmm,” you answered cryptically, clawing for any shred of composure you could, your head spinning slightly.

“Whoa, whoa, [y/n] are you alright?” he asked, noticing you sway in your seat.

“I’m fine!” you exclaimed, a little too quickly and Sean frowned. 

“You’re drunk, d’you need a ride home?” 

“No, no, really. I can call a cab–” But Sean saw right through your protests, getting to his feet and helping you up. 

“It’s okay, I’ll drive yeh home,” he offered, and this close your breath caught and you leaned against him, your lowered inhibitions itching to reach up and touch his curls.

“But you’ve been drinking too,” you countered instead, firmly keeping your hands to yourself, even as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder to help you walk.

“I think I’m a bit better at holdin’ my alcohol than you,” he teased, earning a sheepish grin in return. “Don’t worry, I’ll be a perfect gentleman,” he assured you as he helped you out to his car, holding the passenger door open for you.

 _You don’t have to be_ – you quickly bit your tongue to keep _those_ words from slipping out. 

The drive back to your apartment was rather quiet, Sean putting on some music and you found yourself zoning out, your eyes continuously returning to his profile, admiring him under the lights from the traffic lights as they passed and finally when he pulled up outside your place, throwing the car into park, disappointment slid like a block of ice into your stomach. You didn’t want this night to end… and maybe it was the alcohol or maybe you just wanted to tell him the truth, but you felt like now was a good time.

Unbuckling, you turned to face him, your breath catching for a moment when you found him watching you, a reluctance to his expression that made you think he wasn’t ready for you to leave yet either.

“Sean, I have a bit of a confession to make,” you admitted softly, your eyes slipping from his and concern crossed his face for a moment, worry creasing his expressive brow..

“What d’ya mean?” 

“Initially my father wanted to turn your application for the show down,” you confessed with a sigh, “ _I_ was the one who fought for you to be accepted, I talked him into it, to give you a chance.”

“Why?” Sean asked and you lifted your gaze to meet his, biting your lip.

“I’ve been following your career for a while now, ever since that first show your photos were in, at that skeevy little dive a couple months ago. The passion in your work is what caught my attention and I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I actually bought one of your prints for my apartment,” you said, flashing a hesitant smile. “And then when your application came in, my heart nearly stopped and I knew I’d do anything to get you a chance. I just want… for people to see what I see.”

Sean stared at you for a long moment in astonishment, his eyes sparkling in the light of the streetlamp nearby. “Really?” he asked softly, as if dazed and you nodded.

“And now I’ve met you and, _God_ , it’s easy to see why your photos have so much heart, they’re beautiful,” you mused.

“ _You’re_ beautiful,” he breathed and you weren’t sure who’d made the first move, but suddenly his lips were on yours, his hands cupping your face as he leaned across the car to kiss you and your lips moved hungrily against his, your tongue swiping out to taste him and it seemed to surprise him.

Pulling back, he froze, his eyes meeting yours for a moment before darting away. “I’m sorry, I–I shouldn’t have,” he exclaimed softly, his lips twisting into a frown. “You’re drunk and I… I’m so sorry,” he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut and raking his hand through his hair.

“No, it’s okay… I _wanted_ to kiss you,” you admitted and his eyes shot open, a conflicted look crossing his face. “I like you Sean,” you continued, looking down at your hands in your lap, your heart freezing.

When he didn’t respond you took a deep breath and reached for the door handle, not sure that you wanted to see what expression he wore.

“I’m sorry,” you murmured, finally raising your eyes. “I’m sorry if I went too far. I had a really fun time and I appreciate you driving me home.” As you got out of the car you paused for a moment. “I just… I meant it. All of it.” Shaking your head you closed the door, his window still open. “Good night, Sean, I’ll see you at the show.”

“Wait, [y/n], it’s not like that!” he called after you, desperation tinging his lilting voice, but you didn’t look back and he swore under his breath as he watched you walk away and slip into your apartment building. 

——

Pounding on Derek’s door, Sean paced on the small stoop, waiting for his friend to let him in. 

“Do you know what time it is, man?” Derek asked blearily as he finally opened the door and Sean pushed past him.

“This is all _your_ fault!” he exclaimed without preamble and Derek groaned, shutting the door behind him and following him inside.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“You told me to just talk t’her!” Sean ranted, throwing his arms up as he paced the living room, turning to point at his friend. “Well, y’know what? It backfired!”

“What –?” Derek asked, trying to keep up in his half awake state.

“I ended up fallin’ for her!” Sean cried, once again shoving his hands through his curls, messing them up further and Derek snorted, falling to the couch.

“That sounds to me like it worked. I thought that was kinda the plan,” he countered wearily.

“No! No, I was supposed t’keep my distance, but I let my defenses down,” Sean continued, closing his eyes as he let his head fall back. “She was so easy t’talk to, and then I saw her tonight at the bar and, and we drank together –”

At this Derek lifted his head from the couch to look at his friend. “Oh?” he asked, his curiosity piqued.

“Yeah, and then, and then I–I kissed her. _Fuck_!”

“Hey, good for you, man,” Derek exclaimed and Sean turned to glare at him. “ _What_?” he demanded, not backing down. “C’mon, you gotta move on sometime, and besides you just as much as admitted you like this girl. So what’s holding you back?”

“Ughhh, you wouldn’t understand!” Sean growled, striding for the door and pulling it open.

“Hey, wait! Really?” Derek called after him. “You woke me up for that and now you’re leaving? Goddammit,” he muttered, pushing himself up to shut the door after Sean.

The rest of the night Sean tossed and turned, his thoughts returning to that kiss, to the way she’d laughed at the bar, how she’d tasted, how nice it’s felt to be close to her, how easy– his mind racing down avenues he had no right to.

Groaning, Sean buried his face in his pillows. It was two days til the show and he knew he had to figure out what he wanted by then.

——

It was the day of the show’s opening and you were thankful it was keeping you so busy you could barely think. After your disastrous impromptu date with Sean the other night you’d agonized over what you’d done wrong, your stomach knotting every time you picked up your phone, hoping for a message from him that didn’t come. 

Getting to the gallery early you were already rushing around, making sure everything was in its place while directing curators and consulting with the caterers, and overall just doing a million other little things.

At one point you passed the section where Sean’s photographs were hung and you froze, your breath catching, as you stopped to stare, your hand unconsciously coming to rest at your neck as you took in each photo, letting your eyes roam them.

_“I don’t want to take photographs just anything. I want to take photos of things that move me.”_

_What moves you, Sean Falco?_ you found yourself wondering, quickly snapping yourself out of that line of thought, not allowing yourself to dwell on him. Pulling your phone from your pocket you checked the time. It was nearly time for you to get changed and meet with your father to go over any last minute preparations and shortly after that the doors were scheduled to open. You couldn’t help but simultaneously dread and look forward to seeing one face in particular amongst the crowd.

——

Descending the stairs to the main room you greeted the gathered collectors and artists, your eyes discreetly scanning the crowd for Sean and it wasn’t hard to find him. With his height and distinctive head of curls, he stuck out in the best way, instantly drawing your eyes and you smiled hesitantly at him, somewhat relieved when his lips pulled into a tentative smile in return.

Fighting the urge to go straight to him, you meandered the crowd, introducing artists to your buyers and pausing to listen to them talk about their art. By the time you’d made it over to Sean he was already engaged with those gathered and you stopped to listen, finding yourself instantly engrossed as he talked about his process and what inspires him, his gaze flicking to you as he spoke.

Letting your eyes wander you couldn’t help but notice he cleaned up rather nicely, not that he was a slouch by any means, but damn if he didn’t make that suit look good.

 _Stop it, this is not what you’re here for,_ you reminded yourself sternly. But when Sean directed a warm smile your way you couldn’t help but melt slightly. 

Waiting til he was done, you lingered, and he finally turned to you, shoving his hands in his suit jacket. 

“So, I think that went well,” he said and you murmured your agreement. 

“They’re impressed.”

“[y/n],” he began suddenly, his eyes catching yours and you felt a shiver race through you.

“Yes?” you asked, forcing your voice to stay steady.

“Can we… talk? Someplace, private?” he asked and you glanced around, making sure your father was nowhere to be found. When you didn’t find him you nodded, leading Sean back to your office.

As soon as he shut the door behind him he turned to you, a conflicted look on his face, his bottom lip drawn between his teeth nervously. “About the other night,” he murmured and you shook your head slightly, cutting in before he could continue.

“Look, Sean, I thought about it, and I meant what I said that night. I like you. I like you a lot. I can’t remember the last time I felt this way about anyone, and I think… I think you like me too,” you blurted out, his mouth falling open in response.

After a moment he seemed to steel himself, taking a hesitant step toward you, his hands reaching out to take hold of your arms. “You’re right,” he murmured, swallowing as he looked into your eyes. “I do like you, [y/n]. I care about you and there’s a part of me that wants to be with you, but…”

“But…?” you repeated, your heart in your throat, your arms warm where his hands rested.

“But I’m scared,” he admitted, taking you aback.

“Scared of what?”

Sean sighed, his chin dropping, his curls falling across his forehead as a pained expression crossed his face.

“It’s stupid and irrational,” he murmured, a bite to his words before he sighed once more. “I think I need to tell you something about myself and about what happened to me. Maybe it’ll help you understand where I’m coming from,” he offered and you nodded, wanting to understand.

Lowering you to one of the chairs in front of your desk, he took the one next to it. 

“A year ago, I… got tangled up in something I wasn’t supposed to,” he began and you listened raptly. “My friend and I had started this venture… if you could call it that,” he said bitterly, “where we broke into people’s houses to steal whatever we could. There was one night where I found this woman, she was… chained up in this guy’s house and–and I left her there because I was scared.”

You gaped at him, aghast at the story he was spinning, but unable to interrupt him.

“I felt so guilty, so I went to the cops, the FBI, but at first no one believed me. And then the guy, Cale Erendriech, he found out that I knew and… and he made my life a living hell. He tried t’kill my best friend, who it’s a miracle he survived, he got my mum and step dad fired from their jobs, and then he went after my girlfriend at the time – posting a revealing photo of her I had and assaulting her, nearly killing her as well.”

You listened with increasing horror as Sean’s story unfolded, gasping when he got to the climax, escaping an explosion and hunting down the serial killer, managing to save the girl while getting mercilessly beaten in the process.

“Sean…” you murmured, reaching out to place your hand on his knee, shocked at everything he’d been through, no wonder he was hesitant.

“I know it’s irrational,” he exclaimed, shaking his head, his eyes seeking you out, “I know that Erendriech is being bars, rotting in some federal prison somewhere, but… I can’t shake this feeling, this _guilt_ , that anyone I let get close to me could become a target. And you… I don’t want _you_ t’get hurt,” he admitted, your heart going out to him.

“Sean,” you murmured, hesitantly reaching for his face, bolstered when he leaned into your touch, his eyes fluttering shut as you cupped his cheek. “I’m sorry you had to go through that, but it’s over, you’re safe now.”

“I know…” he groaned, covering your hand with his.

“It’s okay to be afraid, but you can’t let your fear hold you back from living,” you pointed out and he reluctantly nodded. “I want to be with you, no matter what that entails,” you confessed, waiting for his response, barely daring to breathe.

When Sean’s eyes opened and found yours, his face was set, as if he’d made up his mind and he smiled.

“You’re right,” he whispered. “I want to see where this will go,” he admitted, turning to brush a kiss to your palm. “No more running,” he murmured before his voice strengthened. “[y/n], will you go out with me?”

You barely waited for the words to leave his mouth before you leaned in to kiss him, giving him your answer against his lips.

“Yes!”

If your absence from the show was noticed, in that moment you really didn’t care, Sean’s arms around you as he kissed you, smiling giddily against your lips was the only thing you wanted to think about.


	2. Bad at Dating

It had been a week since the show’s opening, since your confession. Bolstered by Sean’s admittance of feelings as well and that kiss, _oh God that kiss,_ well, and all the ones that came after, tucked away in your office, you were finally getting a proper date.

You got to the coffee shop early, ordering your usual and waiting for Sean. When he walked through the door and caught sight of you his face brightened and he came to join you, wrapping you in a slightly awkward hug.

“How are yeh?” he asked, a touch breathlessly and you swore you could hear your heart racing as he embraced you.

“Never better,” you replied, flashing him a reassuring smile.

After everything he’d told you about what he’d been through in the past year, you could understand his hesitance and you would go as slow as it took to make sure he was comfortable.

“Hope y’weren’t waitin’ long?” Sean asked as you joined him at the bar to order.

“No, I just got here,” you assured him.

When his drink was ready, you found a secluded little nook away from the other patrons and made yourself comfortable, catching Sean staring more than once as you made small talk, asking him about his day and telling him about yours, a shy grin playing at your lips. He seemed to be relaxing, an ease slipping into your conversation just as your phone rang.

Frowning, your brows drawing down, you picked it up to see who was calling and cringed. If it were anyone other than your father, you would’ve let it go to voicemail.

“I’m _so_ sorry,” you murmured with a heavy sigh, your eyes flicking up to Sean’s, “it’s my dad, I have to take this.”

“No, no, it’s alright, I understand,” Sean assured you, bringing his mug to his lips as you answered, bringing your phone to your ear.

“Hey dad,” you said, grimacing as he began going off about some sort of mix up with a piece being sent to the wrong buyer and getting damaged in the process, his voice no doubt loud enough even for Sean to hear.

“I realize it’s a bit of a crisis, but I’m kind of in the middle of something, surely it can wait a little – fine,” you relented, not in the mood to argue. “Yes, fine, I’ll be right there,” you grumbled, disappointment filling you, reflected in Sean’s expression as well.

“A crisis, huh?” he asked and you nodded, shoving your phone in your pocket.

“Yeah, a mix up that ‘we can’t afford to have’,” you replied, mimicking your father’s deep voice and Sean huffed a laugh.

“Anyway, I’m so sorry,” you murmured, half wondering how pissed your dad would be if you said fuck it and stayed at least to finish your coffee anyway.

“It’s alright, _really_ ,” Sean assured you however, ever the gentleman and you gave him a tremulous smile.

“Maybe we could reschedule?” he offered. “Drinks, tonight? D’you think you’ll have your crisis sorted by then?”

Glancing down at your watch you nodded, your smile returning.

“Definitely. It’s a date.”

——

The moment you left the coffee shop you were already looking forward to the moment you could set foot out of your office once more and pick up where you’d left off. Getting to that point however was proving more tedious than you’d anticipated, the entire ordeal headache inducing, and by the time you were finally free, texting Sean that you were on your way, you were ready for a drink, or three.

“Hey! [y/n]!”

Sean’s cheerful greeting banished your shitty mood and you joined him at the booth, your breath once again catching as he stood to hug you, his cheeks flushing slightly as he took his seat.

“I took the liberty of orderin’ your usual, hope that’s alright,” he said, gesturing to the tumbler in front of you and you took it, bringing it to your lips gratefully.

“Oh my God, thank you. You’re a literal angel,” you sighed, setting the glass back down, already half empty.

“ _That_ bad, huh?” Sean chuckled, leaning back, his gaze lingering on you before he seemed to realize you’d noticed him staring and he quickly cleared his throat, grabbing his own glass.

“Oh, you have _no_ idea,” you replied, smiling to yourself at how cute the man across from you was when he blushed. “I had to talk my dad down from firing the poor guy who’d made the mistake in the first place.”

“No offence, but from everything I’ve heard your dad sounds like a bit of a hard ass,” Sean observed and you snorted.

“That’s entirely accurate,” you agreed, finishing off your drink and gesturing to the bartender for another.

“What’s your mum like?” Sean asked next and you considered for a moment before answering.

“Hmm… she can be a little… detached,” you explained carefully, “though that’s when she’s in therapist mode. For the most part she’s not too bad.”

“I didn’t know your mum was a therapist.”

“Yeah, which is why I don’t normally share my problems with her, especially when I want my mom’s opinion and not a mental health professional’s,” you grumbled, realizing you might’ve just made things awkward.

Quickly taking a sip of your fresh drink, you changed the subject. “What about you? What’s your family like?” you asked instead and Sean grinned.

“Oh, well, my mum’s an absolute sweetheart, got a sense of humour on her too – you’d love her,” he said offhandedly, and the thought that he was already thinking about how you’d get on with his family made your stomach flutter.

“My step brother, Rowan, well, he’s like any youngster, a good kid, into video games more than anythin’. And then there’s Don,” he paused shaking his head with a fond snort, “he gets onto me about stuff, but he means well.”

You nodded, circling the rim of your glass with your finger. “Wants the best for you, but in an overbearing way?” you guessed and Sean huffed a laugh, his eyes crinkling with mirth.

“Exactly. Sure y’haven’t met him before?” he joked, dazzling you with another of his stunning smiles.

Talking about your families however brought a rather uncomfortable thought to mind. While you were excited to eventually meet the Falco’s, who sounded like genuinely lovely people – they had to be to raise a man like Sean – the thought of bringing him round to meet _your_ family on the other hand, made your stomach clench. You could practically picture the shit fit your dad would throw if he knew you were dating a ‘starving artist’.

Noticing the crease between your brows and your slight frown, concern flashed in Sean’s green eyes. “[y/n], you alright?” he asked, his question pulling you from your thoughts and you quickly flashed him a reassuring smile.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s nothing, sorry.”

Sean looked doubtful, watching you carefully, but before he could press however, a voice across the pub interrupted him.

“Sean? Hey, Sean! Oh man, I didn’t know you were here!”

Turning to see who had called out to him, Sean looked torn. “Derek, hey – oh!” he cut off as his friend slid into the booth next to him.

“Oh!” Derek exclaimed when he realized Sean wasn’t alone, “ah shit, man, I didn’t mean to interrupt. You must be sexy gallery owner,” he said, reaching across the table to shake your hand, his words slurring slightly.

“[y/n],” you offered, taking his hand, a small amused grin flitting across your face as your eyes sought Sean, wondering if he’d described you that way to his rather inebriated friend.

“You must be the best friend,” you guessed, your gaze sliding discreetly over the scar at his temple and you wondered if he should even be drinking.

Derek however beamed at you, nudging Sean in the ribs. “I see why you like her so much, dog–” he said as a rather panicked look crossed Sean’s face, his eyes flicking to you for a moment before turning back to his friend.

“Derek, man, h-how many drinks have you had?” he asked softly and Derek instantly stiffened, his grin slipping.

“Just a couple, I ain’t even drunk,” he protested and you could feel the awkward discomfort fill the booth.

“You know you shouldn’t be drinking at all,” Sean continued, his voice still hushed and you looked down at your hands, fidgeting with your glass.

“Oh c’mon, man –” Derek’s protest fizzled out with a stern look from Sean before he nodded.

“Hey, I’m so sorry, but I gotta make sure he gets home okay–” Sean said, frowning.

“No, no, that’s totally fine!” you exclaimed quickly, fighting to keep the disappointment from your face, not wanting Sean’s friend to feel bad. He seemed like a nice guy and it was kinda touching how quick Sean had been to take care of him and how worried he was.

“Okay, I’ll uhm, I’ll call you later,” Sean said as he ushered Derek from the booth, “we can reschedule, yeah?” he asked, a hopeful note to his lilting voice.

“Yeah, of course,” you insisted, “please be careful,” you added, catching Sean’s eye and he smiled hesitantly.

“Of course,” he murmured.

“Hey, it was nice to meet you,” Derek cut in, looking apologetic, “I didn’t mean to crash your date…”

“It was nice to meet you too,” you replied, waving to them as Sean waved back, escorting Derek out of the bar.

Sighing, you tossed back the rest of your drink and paid your tab before heading out. By the time you got back to your apartment and ready for bed Sean had already texted you to let you know he’d gotten Derek home safely and was home himself before your phone began to ring. Grinning to yourself as you saw his name on the screen you answered as you slipped under your covers.

“Hey you.”

“Hey, I’m so sorry about that. Apparently I must have the _worst_ luck ever. What must you think, two failed dates in one day?” Sean asked with a sigh, and you wondered if he was in bed too.

“I wouldn’t say failed,” you countered, snuggling down further into your pillows “I still got to see you.”

“Well, aren’t you cute?” he chuckled and the sound warmed you. “I still feel bad, though. Can we try again, pretty please?” he pleaded.

“Of course. I’m not giving up on you yet, Sean Falco,” you replied, grinning like an idiot.

“Good, what are you doing Friday?” he asked, his voice hopeful, “How does dinner and a movie sound?”

“Oh, are you upping the ante? I’m game.”

Sean chuckled again, “Perfect, I’ll pick you up at 7?”

“I look forward to it,” you murmured.

“Me too,” he replied. “You probably need to sleep, huh?”

“No, don’t go,” you whined playfully, not ready to hang up yet, but one glace at your clock made you sigh. “Yeah, I probably do. Chat later?”

“Course,” he replied softly. “Sweet dreams, [y/n].”

“You too, Sean.”

——

Friday couldn’t come fast enough and you put extra effort into your outfit, hoping to fluster your date, and the effort didn’t disappoint, Sean’s eyes widening in speechlessness as you climbed into his beat up car.

“Y-you look… _wow_ ,” was all he could get out in a breathless rush, your cheeks heating at the compliment and the way his eyes roamed over you. “You’re absolutely beautiful, [y/n],” he said, clearing his throat before putting the car in gear and pulling away from the curb.

“You look pretty good yourself,” you teased, taking in his dark button up shirt and dress jacket, enjoying the smile that lit up his handsome face. “So where are you taking me?”

“You’ll have t’wait and see. It’s a surprise,” he murmured with a cheeky grin.

Playing along, you asked no further questions, but as Sean pulled up to the restaurant, you gaped at the sign, wondering for a moment if he could afford it, it was one of the classier places in downtown Portland.

Noticing the look on your face he lifted his eyebrows. “You surprised?”

“Don’t you need a reservation to eat here?” you asked, definitely surprised.

“Yup,” he answered, a smug note of pride in his voice as he turned his grin on you.

“Wow, colour me impressed,” you murmured, admiring him before he clicked his tongue and got out of the car, circling round to open your door for you, helping you out and offering you his arm as you walked to the door.

“What d’you mean, you can’t find my reservation?” Sean exclaimed dejectedly as you stood at the hostess’s podium, your heart dropping for him. It was less about feeling disappointed about dinner, and more about feeling bad for Sean, his embarrassment clear in his entire posture.

“I’m so sorry, sir, I just don’t see it anywhere, and we’re booked up,” the hostess replied apologetically and you took Sean’s hand, catching his attention.

“Hey, it’s okay, we can go somewhere else, I don’t mind.”

“I know, I just… I wanted tonight t’be _special_ , after our last couple of dates, and it seems my bad luck is followin’ me. Maybe I should jus’ take it as a sign that I’m not supposed to be datin’,” he groaned, running his hand down his face.

“Hey, no,” you exclaimed, pulling his hand away. “Don’t say that now, it’s just a rough start, the important thing is that we’re spending time together, right?”

Sean looked doubtful, but he brightened slightly as you smiled up at him, running your thumb over the back of his hand.

“How are you so good at that?” he asked and you tilted your head.

“At what?”

“At makin’ me feel better.”

Deciding to dine someplace a little less lavish, the food may have been subpar, but at least the conversation was good and by the time you picked up your tickets at the movie theater you were starting to feel like that night was back on track.

In the dark auditorium as the previews began you settled into your seat, leaning against Sean, your breath catching as he hesitantly draped his arm over your shoulder, pulling you closer and as you glanced up at him your eyes met, Sean quickly glancing back to the screen. Smiling softly, warmth suffusing you, you followed suit.

However as the movie began and you tried to focus on the film, rather than Sean’s every subtle movement beside you, the urge to kiss him filling you, you realized that this movie was not very good and as it continued it was getting harder and harder to take it seriously.

“Is this movie really shitty or is it just me?” Sean whispered in your ear and you snorted softly.

“No, it’s _really_ bad,” you whispered back, grinning at him, hoping he wouldn’t take this to heart along with the hitch in dinner plans.

By the time you ambled out of the theater afterwards, your hand hesitantly sought Sean’s, giving it a squeeze, and though he didn’t say anything you could tell he was disappointed.

“So, uhh, I guess it’s time I took you home, huh?” he murmured as you got back into the car and your stomach dropped at the dejected tone in his voice.

“Sean, we don’t have to go home yet, the night’s still young, we could do something else,” you offered. “Besides, the movie wasn’t _that_ bad, all things considered. I mean, it may not have worked as a romance, but it was certainly entertaining.”

He grinned halfheartedly. “That’s th’truth,” he agreed.

“C’mon, let’s go for a drive,” you suggested and Sean seemed to brighten at this idea. “Alright, I know a nice scenic route.”

Slipping your hand in his he began to drive and you fell into comfortable silence, the radio playing softly in the background. After driving several miles you felt the car give a stutter and Sean frowned, opening his mouth to ask if you’d felt that when the stutter turned to a lurch, accompanied by a loud grinding and clanking before the old junker finally rolled to a stop, Sean pulling off to the edge of the road.

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” he cried, pounding his palm against the steering wheel in frustration.

_As if anything else could go wrong. Oh, Sean._

Shaking his head he popped the hood and got out to take a look. “Well, I’ve never been much of a car guy,” he muttered as you joined him, turning on your phone’s flashlight and holding it so he could see. “I have no idea what I’m even lookin’ for.”

“I know a good mechanic, I can call in the morning and see about getting your car towed there,” you offered and he nodded reluctantly.

“Yeah, that’s… that sounds good. _Shit_ ,” he muttered under his breath as he let the hood slam. “Luckily we’re not far from my place, if y’don’t mind walking.”

“I’m always down for a nice night stroll,” you exclaimed, pulling a halfhearted chuckle from him.

This time as you began to stroll side by side you felt his hand brush yours hesitantly, his fingers reaching for yours and your lips twitched as you threaded your fingers with his, chancing a glance over to see if he was looking at you, catching his grin before he quickly looked away.

Opening your mouth to gently tease him, instead a gasp left your lips as you felt the first fat raindrop hit your forehead.

“Uhm, Sean, was it supposed to rain tonight?” you asked, another drop hitting the top of your head.

“Really. _Really_?” Sean cried to the heavens, throwing his head back with a frustrated growl as the skies opened up to loose a deluge upon you both. “This is not happening,” he whined, his curls quickly plastering to his face and you couldn’t help but laugh, pulling his incredulous gaze.

“What’re y’laughin’ at?”

“I’m sorry,” you gasped, wiping rain out of your eyes, “it’s just the situation. If you think about it, it’s kinda romantic.”

“How is gettin’ caught in the rain – ohhhh,” Sean said suddenly, realizing the answer to his own question before he even got it all out, turning toward you, a hesitant smile tugging at his lips as he leaned closer, his hand gently cupping your cheek as your breath caught.

Before he could kiss you a flash of lightning filled the sky followed immediately by a deafening clap of thunder and you jumped with a shriek, clutching his arms, but at least you got him to laugh and before you knew it you with both running through the rain soaked street, Sean ushering you up the steps to his upstairs one room apartment and throwing open the door.

“Jesus, that’s cold!” Sean exclaimed as you stepped into his dark apartment. “Hold on, I’ll get th’lights,” he murmured, striding across the small room to switch on a lamp.

As warm light filled the space, you let your gaze wander, taking in his tiny apartment. Though criminally small, it was rather cozy; eclectic and rustic, and very _Sean_ , and you loved it.

Moments later Sean returned with a towel, throwing it around your shoulders and rubbing your arms in an attempt to warm and dry you, stepping closer.

“So, umm, where were we…?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper as his eyes flicked to yours before wandering to your lips.

“I believe you were going to kiss me,” you murmured with a grin as you felt yourself inexplicably pulled to him, your breath catching with anticipation. Letting your eyes flutter shut, you felt Sean’s lips brush yours, like the barest caress, lingering longingly before pressing fully to yours, strengthening into something more, and you kissed him back.

A soft sigh left his lips before he kissed you again, firmer still this time as his arms wrapped around you, pulling you to him, uncaring of the puddle growing beneath you on the floor from your sopping clothes and you reached up to cup his cheeks as your kiss deepened, Sean’s tongue hesitantly probing, seeking yours and you opened your mouth to him, moaning softly as his hands began to wander, gripping you tighter, a hunger filling his movements.

Suddenly he stopped, pulling away and your stomach dropped, your first instinct being you’d pushed too far too fast, but it was Sean who looked at _you_ with concern.

“[y/n], you’re tremblin’, are you alright?” he asked and you laughed with relief, confusing him for a moment.

“Yes, yes I’m fine. More than fine,” you added with a giddy grin. “I’m just… cold,” you admitted.

“Oh!” Sean exclaimed, relief instantly washing over his expression. “Of course. Duh,” he breathed with a chuckle. “Here, lemme get the shower running’ and you can warm up,” he offered, quickly stepping into the even tinier bathroom to open the tap, letting the water heat. “I’ll get yeh some dry clothes t’change into. That is, if y’don’t mind wearin’ my clothes.”

“I don’t mind,” you replied, swaying as you smiled at him and as he brought over a fresh t-shirt and shorts he pressed another quick kiss to the corner of your mouth.

“I like kissin’ you,” he murmured and your eyes flicked up to his.

“I like kissin’ you too,” you said before taking the clothes from his hands and stepping backwards into the bathroom, holding his gaze as you slowly shut the door, and grinning like an idiot, you pressed your back to it once it latched.

The shower helped warm you, though you already felt rather warm inside and when you opened the door to trade places with Sean, letting him use the shower next, you couldn’t help but notice the way his eyes lingered.

“Like it when I wear your clothes?” you teased as you passed him and he grinned.

“They look better on you than they do on me,” he replied cheekily, leaning against the door.

“Nonsense,” you countered and Sean gave a little shake as he realized he was still staring.

Clearing his throat, he gestured to the freshly made bed, which he’d clearly hastily neatened up while you were in the bathroom; the sheets and comforter pulled back invitingly.

“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be right out.”

Flashing him one last smile before he closed the door, you slowly wandered the room, looking over his posters and knickknacks, and the books filling his bookshelf. Plucking his beige cardigan from the back of his computer chair you slipped it over your shoulders, winding it around yours as you crawled under the covers, picking up the book left open facedown on his bedside table to flip through while you waited, careful not to lose his place.

Soon the water shut off and Sean emerged, toweling off his wet curls before plopping down on the edge of the bed to join you.

“I hope this is okay…” he murmured. “If you’d rather I call a cab to take you home, I can—“

Turning to him you silenced him with a finger laid atop his lips and his eyes widened almost comically.

“I don’t mind staying the night if you don’t,” you assured him, putting the book down, your finger dragging down his lips before he reached up to take your hand, holding it gently, wonderingly.

“I want you to stay,” he murmured, bringing a soft smile to your lips and you both settled down under the blankets, face to face, Sean watching you as he gently stroked your cheek.

“You know, I had fun tonight,” you said, reaching up to place your hand over his.

“Y’did?” he asked, a hint of incredulity in his voice. “But everythin’ went wrong,” he protested.

Snorting softly, you scooted closer.

“Perhaps, but that’s not how I see it,” you continued, holding his gaze,” because everything _feels_ so right.”

For a long moment Sean didn’t speak, his eyes merely searched your face as a slow smile dragged across his lips.

“You’re right. It feels… perfect.”

Before you could agree, he’d pressed his lips once more to yours and you didn’t complain, kissing him back before turning in his embrace and letting him draw you into his arms to spoon, talking and laughing about the terrible movie you’d watched earlier as the gentle patter of the rain eventually lulled you to sleep.


	3. One Step Forward & One Step Back

“So I’m _officially_ meeting the best friend tonight?” you teased, remembering all too well your first encounter with Derek Sandoval, when he’d accidentally crashed one of your’s and Sean’s dates.

Sean grinned at you from the driver’s seat. “That’s right,” he announced, his hand finding yours and giving it a squeeze.

“I feel rather special,” you exclaimed, catching his eye as he turned the wheel one handed.

“And why’s that?” he asked, his grin turning teasing.

“Because meeting the best friend is like the first step to meeting the family,” you pointed out and Sean chuckled.

“Very true,” he agreed, “and that’s definitely next on my agenda.”

“Oh, really?” you asked, a giddiness filling you and Sean gave your hand another squeeze.

“Mhmm,” he hummed, “I think you’ll get on with them well.”

Smiling to yourself you turned back to the window, Sean’s hand still warm in yours and you watched the lights slip by as you drove through the city, turning off the main stretch and wending your way through a residential area, the bright lit streets giving way to darker blocks, illuminated by the occasional porch light and sparse streetlamp.

When Sean pulled up to the curb in front of an apartment complex, you spotted Derek already waiting outside, sitting on the concrete steps by the main door. When he saw Sean’s car he jumped up and hurried over, opening your door and helping you out.

“Hey, [y/n], it’s good to see you again,” he greeted warmly, a grin spreading across his face, “or maybe I should say it’s nice to finally officially meet the girl my best friend’s so crazy about,” he continued with a wink before turning his teasing grin on Sean who’d circled the car to embrace him.

“Seriously though, he talks about you all the time, can’t get him to shut up,” he continued conspiratorially as he led you both to the front door and pulled out his key.

“He does, does he?” you asked with a sly grin, glancing over at Sean who flushed slightly.

“Come on man, you’re gunna embarrass me,” he drawled, though he slipped his arm around your waist as he walked next to you.

Inside Derek’s ground floor apartment, he bade you make yourself at home while Sean put the six pack you’d brought in the fridge.

“Non-alcoholic beer? Man, are you kidding me?” Derek asked with a laugh as Sean handed him one of the bottles before pulling one out for you and one for himself. Flinching, you hoped he wasn’t offended. You remembered how Sean had reacted to him having had only _one_ beer before, so you’d suggested this, hoping it might make him feel a little more part of things with you and Sean drinking it too and Sean’d embraced the idea ardently.

“Yeah man, it tastes the same. It’s really not bad,” Sean insisted as he handed you the other bottle.

Derek snorted as he took a sip. “Okay, that’s not bad,” he agreed, grinning and you let out a soft sigh of relief, joining the guys at the table.

“So [y/n], you play any cards?” Derek asked.

“Course,” you answered, sparing a quick grin for Sean. “What you have in mind?”

“Well, we’re one person short for euchre,” he mused, “you know how to play poker?”

“I know how to play poker,” you answered confidently, your answer seeming to surprise Sean whose thick eyebrows rose.

“Oh, really?” he asked, eyeing you skeptically.

“Mhmm,” you replied coolly, taking a sip from your bottle, your eyes flicking to his. “I’m full of surprises.”

“Oh hell yeah! Girl’s got game,” Derek exclaimed excitedly, nudging Sean’s shoulder with his elbow before getting up to rifle through a drawer nearby for the cards and some chips. “You know what we should do?” he asked, his back still turned to you.

“Dare I ask?” Sean replied with amusement, though he eyed his friend warily.

“ _Strip_ poker,” Derek replied, smirking evilly at Sean.

As soon as the words left his mouth Sean looked mortified, his gaze quickly flicking from his friend to you to gauge your reaction. 

“No way!” he exclaimed quickly, shaking his head, but Derek merely waggled his eyebrows at him, sharing another conspiratorial look with you across the table. “Come on, man, _no_. No way are we playing strip poker,” Sean insisted.

“Why, afraid you’ll lose?” you teased and Sean spun to gape at you as Derek began to laugh.

“Oh, not you too,” Sean exclaimed, but all you could do was smirk at him, trying not to join in with Derek’s infectious laughter.

“Aw, y’know I’m just jokin’ right?” Derek finally relented though Sean looked doubtful. “Just tryin’ to help you get some, man,” he teased, once again bringing a flush of red to Sean’s cheeks.

“I don’t need any help with _that_ , thank you very much,” Sean announced and you caught his eyes dart to you for the briefest moment before flicking away again as he cleared his throat, reaching for the box of cards and dumping them into his hand to shuffle.

——

“Alright boys,” you exclaimed as they both called, your lips twitching wickedly as you laid your cards down, revealing a straight flush, “time to shed those shirts.”

For a moment both Sean and Derek started at your cards in disbelief, their mouths falling open before Derek crowed loudly, throwing his head back to cackle with laughter while Sean’s face broke into a lopsided grin.

“And here I thought I needed t’defend _your_ honour,” he said with a laugh.

“You heard the woman, bro,” Derek exclaimed, unzipping his hoodie.

Sean shook his head ruefully, his curls bouncing, but he played along, shedding his jumper and tossing it at you playfully. The next few rounds you won as well, til both men were sitting there shirtless.

“Alright, alright, I think we’ve had enough punishment for one night,” Sean announced as you finished off your second bottle of non-alcoholic beer, your gaze surreptitiously roaming his exposed chest and you grinned. 

“No kidding, man, your girl’s good,” Derek muttered, reaching for his tank top on the ground.

For a moment your eyes caught Sean’s and a small grin played at his lips before he pulled his t-shirt back over his head.

“That was fun,” you murmured, standing to head to the restroom. As you passed, you brushed a kiss to Sean’s temple, your hand squeezing his shoulder and you could feel his eyes on you as you left the room.

When you returned, you caught the two in the middle of a hushed conversation in the kitchen and you hung back for a moment, curious.

“Dude, so have you…?” Derek asked, and from his tone you could guess what he was inferring and you felt your face heat.

“No,” Sean answered quickly. “Not… yet.”

“But you want to, right? I mean, you’d be daft not to want to.”

“Hey! Watch it, man, that’s my girlfriend you’re talking about,” Sean replied firmly and you couldn’t help but smile to yourself. “But of course… I _want_ to,” he continued slowly. “I’ve definitely been thinkin’ about it…”

“So what’s holding you back?” Derek asked, his voice sobering and you heard the click of a bottle being set down. “I saw the way she was lookin’ at you, dog.”

Sean sighed. “I’m just… afraid, I dunno,” he admitted. “I _really_ like her and I just… I don’t wanna fuck this up.”

“Yeah well, you two are like _stupid_ cute together,” Derek pointed out and you covered your mouth, grinning like an idiot.

“Is that s’posed to be a compliment?” Sean asked, snorting with amusement.

“Damn straight it is, and don’t forget who told you to take a chance and talk to her in the first place. I think a little thank you, Derek, is in order.”

 _Thank you, Derek_ , you thought as Sean echoed the words with a laugh, and you finally stepped out into the kitchen.

“Oh hey, there you are,” Sean said as you entered the room, attempting to look as if he hadn’t just been talking about you. “I think we’re gunna head out, it’s gettin’ late.”

Nodding, you turned your grin on Derek, “This was a lot of fun, we should do it again.”

“Heck yeah!” he agreed, holding his arms open for a hug and you obliged. “You’re with my boy, that means you’re family now,” he exclaimed as you stepped back and you had to admit, you liked the sound of that.

“Here, we should swap numbers,” you suggested, pulling your phone out and Derek copied you, pulling his out as well. Looking up you caught Sean watching you with a fond smile on his face and you smiled back, saving his friend’s number.

“Hey, next time you should bring a friend, huh. Set a brother up, ey [y/n]?” Derek called after you as you stepped out into the hallway and you laughed.

“I’ll see what I can do!” you called back, sharing a grin with Sean as he pulled you to his side.

“Good night, Derek!” he called over his shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, you two have a _lovely_ night now!”

Back in the car you and Sean shared a laugh as you buckled and he pulled away from the curb. “Well, that went exceedingly well. You two got on like a house on fire,” he observed fondly and his words warmed you.

“He’s easy to get along with,” you admitted, “I see why you two are such good friends.”

“I’m very lucky,” Sean murmured as he drove and you caught the far off look in his eye as a stray beam of light from an approaching car illuminated his face for a moment. “I almost lost him.”

Though he’d told you the whole story at the beginning of your relationship, you’d never really asked him to go into detail before, not wanting to poke at painful memories, so now that he’d brought it up on his own, you listened carefully, giving him your full attention.

“If I hadn’t been on the phone with him when it happened and called an ambulance right away…” he shook his head and his words faded. “Surviving a headshot wound like that… it’s incredibly rare.”

Slipping your hand in his, you offered him a reassuring smile and he returned it tremulously. 

“Thank you, for tonight,” he breathed and you gave his hand a squeeze. “It means a lot.” 

“Of course,” you answered, as the car slowed outside your apartment building. “I truly enjoyed hanging out with the both of you, and I’m honoured that you felt comfortable enough bringing me to meet someone so important to you.”

Sean looked down at your hand in his. “You know, I really like you, [y/n],” he murmured, his eyes flicking up to seek yours. 

“I really like you too, Sean,” you replied softly, not ready for the night to end just yet. Brushing your thumb over the skin of his hand in yours, you felt him lean towards you and you responded in kind, meeting him over the center console, your lips connecting with his. Unbuckling yourself, you twisted in your seat, moving closer, slipping your hand along the line of his jaw as you opened your mouth to him, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

“We’re still on for tomorrow, right?” Sean asked between kisses, unbuckling himself as well to make things easier, well, as easy as it could be making out in a cramped car.

“Mhmm, I’ve been looking forward to it,” you replied, nipping at his bottom lip and pulling a soft laugh from him.

“Me too,” he agreed, attempting to pull you closer. “I’ll pick you up around ten?”

“Sounds good,” you murmured against his lips, maneuvering yourself so you could crawl into his lap, managing to finally straddle him and Sean’s soft moan in your ear as you settled atop him sent a spike of heat through you. Leaning back to situate yourself more comfortably, the steering wheel dug into your back and the horn accidentally went off, blaring in the still night and you jumped with a shriek, Sean erupting into laughter, though he’d jumped too, and he moved the seat back, giving you more room.

“Stop laughing,” you exclaimed with a huff, barely holding back your own laughter, but as he pulled you closer, his arms snaking around your back, you let out a contented sigh.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, amusement still thick in his lilting voice, his curls brushing your face as he peppered you with kisses. 

“We’re gunna have the cops called on us,” you protested weakly, your words muffled as you gave in to his kisses, picking up where you’d left off before you’d climbed astride him.

“Let them come, I don’t care,” he murmured, groaning softly as you unintentionally ground against him, feeling his arousal against your core and a wave of heady heat pulsed through you, causing you to shudder.

“Aren’t you still on probation?” you asked between kisses, barely noticing the windows around you fogging up. 

“I’m not, actually,” he replied, his hands slipping under the hem of your shirt as he circled your waist. “I finished right before we met,” he explained, moaning into your mouth as you rolled your hips again.

“So you’re fully reintegrated into society?” you teased, throwing your head back as Sean’s mouth moved to your exposed neck. 

“Mhmm, I’m a model citizen, darlin’,” he replied cheekily, and you opened your mouth to make a smart retort when a tap at the window pulled you up short and you shared a wide eyed look with Sean.

“ _Shit_ ,” you swore under your breath, knowing you’d be unable to crawl out of his lap easily or quickly and another impatient tap came, followed by an irritated “open the window please”.

Raising his seat slightly, Sean grimaced as he reached for the window crank and rolled the window down, flooding the car with cool night air that felt rather nice on your fevered skin. 

When the cop leaned down to peer through the window you were exceedingly glad that Sean hadn’t taken your shirt off, but all the same you felt like a teenager again, caught in a compromising situation and for a moment the cop’s eyes widened, obviously not expecting to have caught two nearly thirty-somethings making out in a parked car like a couple of horny high schoolers. 

“What can I do for you, officer?” Sean asked, as if nothing out of the ordinary were happening.

“Uhh,” he hesitated, reigning in his surprise. “What’s going on here?”   
  
“Just, uhm, saying good night before dropping my girlfriend off,” Sean explained and you could feel your entire face heat as the policeman shone his light over you, frowning.

“You live here, miss?” he asked and you nodded jerkily. “Uh huh, well, let’s hurry it up then, okay?”

“Sure thing,” Sean said, flashing a grin as the officer turned away, shaking his head as he returned to his cruiser and Sean let out an anxious laugh. “Well, that could have been bad,” he muttered, flinching as you poked him in the ribs. “Ow! What was that for?” he gasped, an amused grin tugging at his lips.

Pulling the door handle, you awkwardly pushed the door open and disentangled yourself from Sean’s lap to stagger out onto the street as he raised his seat up the rest of the way. 

“ _That_ was for almost getting us in trouble,” you hissed, closing the door and leaning through the open window, “and _this_ ,” you said, pausing to grab the front of his jumper to pull him toward you, your lips connecting with his once more, “is because you’re too handsome for your own good.”

When you pulled away Sean looked dazed for a moment, wetting his lips as if he wanted to follow you for one last kiss, but you smirked as you straightened.

“I had fun tonight, Sean Falco,” you said, your lips curling as you watched him. 

“Me too,” he replied, grinning up at you. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Text me when you get home?” you asked as you relented, giving him one last peck to the lips before backing away from the car.

“Course. Sleep well, darlin’,” he called after you.

“I’ll be dreaming of you!” you called back, grinning like an idiot. 

——

The next day, eleven past ten, Sean pulled up to the curb in the spot you’d just made out on the night before, and you got in, coffee ready and waiting for you in the cup holder.

“Mornin’ beautiful,” he said, flashing you a smile as he pulled back out to the street and you smiled back, taking a sip of your coffee.

“Good morning,” you replied.

“So, did you end up dreamin’ of me?” he asked cheekily and you smiled into your cup.

“No, but there’s always tonight, and the next night, and the next,” you replied just as coyly, bringing a grin to Sean’s lips as well.

After driving for a while you stretched in your seat and turned toward the window, watching the city fall away as the open country began to surround you. “So where are you taking me today?” you asked, glancing over at Sean.

“Thought we could take a little trip down to Aurora,” he replied, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. “There’s some lovely views there, thought we could take some photos while we’re out and about.”

“Sounds perfect.”

It was only a half hour to Aurora and the tiny town was rather picturesque. It had been a long time since you’d been there, so it felt brand new again in Sean’s presence. You stopped at a small cafe for lunch, enjoying his company as you sat near the window, chatting and people watching. 

At one point a blonde woman in a smart wool coat walked past, her long hair obscuring her face and Sean cut off mid sentence, his gaze following her and his expression tensed for a moment until she turned, calling back to someone on the sidewalk, and he could see her face.

“You okay?” you asked, throwing him a concerned look before glancing back at the woman and Sean shook himself.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. I just thought… I thought it was someone I knew, but it wasn’t,” he explained, forcing a grin as you frowned in thought.

Before you could say anything else however, the server came with the bill and Sean quickly handed her his card.

“You sure you’re okay?” you asked softly and Sean tore his eyes from the window to look at you, his smile sincere.

“Darlin’, I’m fine, I promise,” he answered, setting his hand on yours, his thumb tracing circles over your skin.

“Excuse me, sir.” The server’s voice at your elbow nearly made you jump and Sean looked up with a frown. “I’m afraid your card’s been declined.”

If Sean’s face had been tense before, he now looked clearly apprehensive.

“A-are y’sure? Can you try it again?” he asked quickly as you reached for your own wallet.

“I’m afraid we already tried several times, sir,” the waitress replied apologetically and Sean took his card back, a flash of fear in his green eyes.

“Here, you can use mine,” you offered, handing her your card and she nodded, taking it to go ring you up.

“Sean?” you asked hesitantly.

“I-I don’t understand. I should have money, I just got paid this mornin’,” he exclaimed shakily, running his hands through his hair and you gently rested your hand on his arm.

“Can you call your bank, see what’s happened?” you asked calmly and he nodded distractedly, getting up from the table.

“What if it’s him?” you heard him mutter under his breath as he headed for the door, cell phone already in hand and you frowned, wondering what he was talking about.

By the time the server had brought your card back and you’d signed the receipt you went out to join Sean on the sidewalk. 

“--Right, thanks,” you heard him mutter before he hung up and pulled his phone from his ear, relief painting his face.

“What did they say?” you asked, pulling your coat a little closer against the chill in the air.

“There was a delay with the bank’s computer systems, I was supposed to have my paycheck deposited this morning, but it’s got caught up in their network. They said it should show up later today.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” you breathed, once again placing your hand on his arm, catching his attention and he looked down at you. “You alright? You kinda freaked out in there.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Sean assured you, placing his hand over yours. “It just… uhm, it just reminded me of something that happened, when uh, Erendriech drained my account. I had this fear for a moment that the same thing had happened,” he admitted looking sheepish and you gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.

“I’m sorry you had that scare. I’m glad the bank could tell you what was wrong though. You’re alright, Sean,” you murmured and he nodded, pulling you in to press a kiss to the top of your head.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m alright,” he repeated before pulling back and smiling at you. “Now, let’s get back on track, shall we?”

The next few hours went by smoothly as the two of you drove out further into the country, getting out of the car to walk along a path that wound though the forest and the outskirts of a local vineyard. Every so often Sean would stop to take some photos of the landscape, or catch you off guard, snapping a few candid shots as well as nabbing a few selfies together.

It was when the forest fell away, opening up on a large fenced-in field that Sean froze suddenly, his hand in yours tensing and you stopped as well, looking up at him with worry before following his gaze. Not far from where you stood, a herd of horses raced past, whinnying loudly, their hooves pounding along the grassy hill and Sean bit his lip, looking completely lost; a faraway look glazing his eyes.

“Sean?” you asked, but he didn’t answer. “Sean!” you called again, louder, reaching up to turn his face away from the horses and when his gaze met yours he took a sharp breath, his eyes seeming to focus once more. “Are you alright?”

“I, uhm…” he swallowed, not seeming to be able to answer for the moment and he pulled his hand from yours to run down his face, his fingers trembling slightly. “I… I’m-I’m fine,” he finally said, though he looked far from it, his gaze dropping, as if unable to look you in the eye, but the way he reacted made you hesitant to press further.

“Okay,” you murmured gently, wanting to touch him, but afraid to, afraid he’d pull away again. “Do you want to head back?” you asked and he nodded after a moment.

“Yeah, it’s, it’s getting late. We should go,” he said quickly, his voice not his own and worry filled you.

The rest of the hike back to the car and the drive back to Portland were both quiet, and not in the way you were used to, there was a tenseness to it and each time you glanced over at Sean he looked deep in thought, his eyes distant and haunted. Once, you tried reaching for his hand again and he twitched away, subtly moving to grip the steering wheel and you felt as if you’d been punched in the gut.

When you finally pulled back up to your apartment you both sat in silence for a long moment. “Sean?” you asked hesitantly, but he continued to stare down at his hands flexing on the steering wheel.

“I’m fine,” he replied quickly, forcing himself to look over at you, plastering a grin to his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m sorry about today,” he murmured and you swallowed, unsure how to answer.

“It’s… it’s okay. Uhm, I’m just… worried about you, is all,” you murmured.

“You don’t have t’be,” Sean insisted. “I’ll, uh, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Right,” you breathed, your heart dropping at his clear dismissal and you slowly got out of his car, turning to watch him pull away without another word.

That night he texted you goodnight, but it was different, not like his usual goodnight texts which were so sweet and warm, this seemed wooden and forced, like he didn’t really want to, but was keeping up appearances, and you didn’t sleep well, worrying the whole night. The next day went similarly, each time you tried to message him at work you got a perfunctory reply, one or two word answers, each one twisting your gut further.

The day after that when he continued to be aloof, avoiding your worried questions you decided to call him and you chewed your lip as the phone rang several times, hoping he’d pick up. 

“Hey,” he finally answered, his voice weary and hoarse, the sound of it kicking up an instant flurry of concern in your chest, but you pushed it down, trying to stay calm yourself.

“Sean, hey, I uhm, I missed your voice,” you said, trying to keep your own voice steady. 

“Oh, sorry, I’ve been kinda… distracted lately,” he answered vaguely and you forced yourself to breathe.

“Y-yeah, I’ve noticed that. I know you keep saying you’re fine, but I… I can tell you’re not, and I’m here if you wanna… talk about it at all,” you offered hesitantly.

The line went silent for a moment though you could still hear him breathing on the other end, your stomach twisting further as you waited.

“I’m fine, _really_ ,” Sean insisted.

“Sean…” you sighed, “ever since we went to Aurora, you’ve been… off. I’m just worried about you,” you exclaimed, wanting more than anything just to be able to see him, to comfort him. Whatever he was going through, you didn’t want him to have to do it alone.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Sean snapped and you flinched at the sharpness to his tone. “It’s none of your business anyway. I’ll call you later.”

When the line cut off you stood there for a moment in shock before slowly pulling your phone from your ear, your eyes welling with tears. You felt so _helpless_. Couldn’t he see that you just wanted to be there for him?

The next day he wouldn’t even take your calls, it was like his phone had been shut off. Sick with worry and unsure what else to do short of showing up at his apartment unannounced you dialed Derek’s number. If anyone knew what to do in this situation, you figured it would be Sean’s best friend.

“Oh hey [y/n], what’s shakin’?” Derek greeted enthusiastically.

“Hey, Derek,” you answered somewhat awkwardly. “Uhm, have you talked to Sean lately?” 

“Uh, not really,” he replied, his tone changing, “is somethin’ wrong?”

“Yeah,” you breathed, “I think he’s going through something right now, but he won’t talk to me about it, he-he’s not even answering my calls anymore, and I’m kinda freaking out, to be honest. Do you think you could talk to him? Maybe he’ll listen to you.”

Derek listened as you recounted the events leading up to Sean’s drastic change in mood before answering. “Yeah, of course I’ll call him for you. I’ll let you know what’s goin’ on, okay?”

“Okay,” you said with a soft sniffle, “thank you, Derek.”

“Aw hey, it’s no problem. You sit tight, okay?”

“Okay,” you repeated, hanging up the phone and drawing your knees to your chest as you waited. It felt like an eternity before your phone buzzed in your hand, though in reality it’d only been a couple of minutes.

Derek: _You should go to his place. I think he needs you right now._

——

“Sean?” you called through the door as you raced up the steps to his apartment, your heart pounding in your chest as you pounded on the door. “Sean, I know you’re in there. _Please_ let me in.”

After a long moment the door finally opened and Sean reluctantly met your gaze. He looked haggard, as if he’d barely slept the past few days; dark bags hung under his eyes and his clothes and hair were rumpled and messy and you wondered if he’d been eating at all either.

“Hey,” he croaked, his gaze dropping again, shame coating his expression.

“Hey,” you replied, “can I come in?”

Sean nodded and stepped aside, letting you in. His one room apartment looked as messy as he did and he cleared his throat.

“I’m, uh, I’m sorry, [y/n],” he murmured, pausing to work moisture into his mouth, “I didn’t want to make y’worry,” he said sheepishly. “I thought… I thought I could handle… _this_ ,” he spat disdainfully, gesturing vaguely. “I’m sorry I reacted th’way I did. I just... I didn’t want you to see me like this,” he explained and you stepped closer.

“Hey, it’s okay. I would never judge you for struggling. You’ve been through more than anyone deserves to be,” you said firmly, reaching out and wrapping your arms around him. “But you don’t have to go through this alone. I’m always here for you, Sean, please don’t push me away.” Though you’d tried to keep it together, your voice turned to a strangled sob.

“I’m so sorry, [y/n],” Sean whispered, wrapping you in his arms.

“It’s okay,” you reassured him, tilting your head back to look up at him. “Now why don’t you take a shower while I make some food and clean up your apartment,” you suggested gently, wanting nothing more than to take care of him and Sean reluctantly nodded.

“Thank you,” he whispered, burying his face in your hair for a moment before he stepped away and headed for the tiny bathroom.

As he showered and changed you tidied up and looked through his fridge for something to make, having a small dinner ready for him when he reappeared, his curls plastered to his face, though he did look slightly fresher.

Once you got him to eat you pulled him to the bed and he eagerly rested his head against your shoulder, snuggling toward your warmth and as you idly stroked his face and held him, listening as he let it all out, all his fears and the terrible memories and the intrusive thoughts that kept circling his brain.

“There’s just this… overwhelming _fear_ ,” he explained, his eyes seeking yours, “this fear that he’ll reappear and take everything away from me again, and I _know_ it’s irrational -- I _know_ that, but that was all I could think of in that moment, and I didn’t want you to get hurt, so like an idiot, I pushed you away. I’m _so_ sorry,” he murmured, his arm around your waist tightening. “That’s the last thing I want. I… I want t’take the next step with you. I want you t’be part of my life, to meet my family and, and…”

“Sean, I would love to meet your family, I would love for all of that, but I told you I would take things as slow as you want, so please don’t feel pressured--”

The rest of your words died on your tongue as Sean’s lips pressed to yours, cutting you off effectively.

“I wouldn’t have brought it up if I wasn’t comfortable with it,” he murmured, getting you to smile before his mouth was on yours again.

“You’re amazin’, [y/n],” he continued before pulling you closer and folding you into his arms, “what did I do to deserve you?”

“Shh,” you hushed, a lightness filling your chest, “we deserve each other.”

Soon Sean fell asleep holding you and you were more than content to stay with him, making sure he slept through the night.


	4. Interrupted

Flitting around the kitchen island, you checked and double checked you had everything you’d need for dinner, a nervous energy filling you that made it nearly impossible to sit still. 

Sure, you’d been over to Sean’s tiny flat several times now, it was almost like a cozy little home away from home, where you felt incredibly comfortable and welcome, but tonight he was coming _here_ , to your place for the first time and you didn’t know why that fact was making you so anxious, leaving you a pacing mess.

You’d cleaned _twice_ , even though logically you knew Sean probably wouldn’t even notice, his place far messier than yours ever got, even with your habit of leaving clothes draped over furniture.

Luckily, the buzzer at the door pulled you from your thoughts and you went to answer it, Sean’s smile greeting you, wiping away your apprehension.

“Hey, come on in,” you murmured, grinning back at him, and as he stepped through the door he seemed to remember the bouquet of flowers clutched in his hand.

“Right, I almost forgot, these are for you,” he exclaimed, holding them up.

“Sean, they’re beautiful,” you murmured, noticing the bouquet happened to contain several of your favourites, “but… what’s the occasion?” you asked, shutting the door as Sean stepped past you, grinning sheepishly.

“I need an excuse to surprise my lovely girlfriend with flowers?” he teased, leaning in to press a peck to your lips.

“How are you so perfect, Sean?” you murmured, smiling at him as you went to go look for something to put the flowers in.

“Psssh,” Sean breathed, waving the thought away as he followed you to the kitchen, his gaze taking in your loft with interest. “Remind me why we’ve been hanging around at my shitty little flat when we could’ve been spending time _here_?” he exclaimed in awe and it was your turn to scoff lightly.

“I happen to like your place,” you countered, pulling a vase out from one of your cupboards and filling it with water, carefully arranging the flowers as you set them on the counter.

“Now you’re just sayin’ that,” Sean protested fondly, “I live in a shithole compared t’this.”

“Hush,” you exclaimed, turning to him and planting your hands on your hips. “It’s cute and cozy and full of character,” you argued. “Plus your bed is objectively more comfortable than mine.”

“Well, guess we’ll just have t’test that, won’t we?” he asked, his insinuation disarming you and for a moment your words wouldn’t quite work, your face heating.

Though you’d been dating for several months now, you’d yet to sleep with the handsome Irishman you were lucky to call your boyfriend, and while you had stayed over at his place a handful of times, content with merely falling asleep in his arms, you’d be lying if you said you hadn’t thought about what he’d be like in bed.

In fact, a part of you couldn’t help but hope _tonight_ might be the night you and Sean took your relationship to the next level and now you were wondering if the same thing was on his mind as well.

Smirking to himself, Sean began to amble til he came to a stop by the tall windows along the far wall, whistling under his breath. “[y/n], this view… it’s stunning,” he mused, looking out over downtown Portland, the sun slowly setting behind the skyline. “D’you mind--?” he asked, gesturing to the windows as he reached for his messenger bag, already pulling his camera out.

“Knock yourself out babe,” you replied, smiling as you watched him work, snapping several shots of the view from your window, loving that he could find inspiration anywhere.

“Okay, don’t hate me, but I need t’borrow you for a moment, darlin’,” Sean exclaimed, crossing the room to grab your arms, pulling you toward the window.

“Okay, but why?” you asked with a laugh as you stood where he positioned you, turning you toward the window.

“Because I need a model and there’s none more lovely than you,” he answered smoothly, bringing his viewfinder to his eye and you smiled softly at his words, lifting your chin as you looked out over the city, holding the position as Sean snapped several more shots, the shutter clicking rapidly.

“There, perfect,” he breathed, glancing down at the photos he’d taken before pulling you to his side and letting you see. “God, you’re gorgeous,” he mused, awe in his voice and you huffed a soft laugh, rising up on your toes to brush a kiss to his cheek before slipping to the kitchen while he was still distracted.

“I’m gunna start on supper,” you called and Sean finally looked up from his camera.

“Oh! Here, let me help,” he offered, setting the camera down as he joined you.

“It’s alright, I wanted to cook for _you_ ,” you said, pulling out ingredients and filling a pot from the tap.

Sean pouted as he slipped behind the island, taking the pot from you to set on the stove and flipping on the burner.

“I get that, but I can at least help… a little,” he insisted. “Put me t’work choppin’ somethin’,” he offered and you shook your head fondly, bending to retrieve your cutting board and sliding it in front of him.

“Alright, on one condition,” you exclaimed, a mischievous smirk pulling at your lips.

“Anythin’!” Sean replied earnestly, already rolling up his sleeves.

“You have to wear my apron,” you countered, holding it up for him to see.

“Done!” he cried without hesitation, lifting his arms so you could tie it around his waist. “How do I look?” he asked, striking a pose and flashing you a cheeky wink.

Biting back a smile, you let your gaze run over him before nodding approvingly.

“Very sexy,” you announced, passing Sean the vegetables you needed sliced and he pulled out a knife from the block. “You’re quite possibly the sexiest man I’ve ever met,” you mused and Sean paused, his knife hovering in the air above the onion in his other hand.

“Wait,” you said, noticing the dusting of pink covering his cheeks, a giddy grin splitting your face, “Sean Falco, are you blushing?” you gasped and he cleared his throat, averting his face slightly.

When you didn’t look away, instead leaning over the counter to get a closer look, he relented, his gaze flicking to you.

“Stop lookin’ at me like that, it’s distractin’. D’you _want_ me t’cut off a finger?” he exclaimed, a playfulness to his lilt, though his face reddened deeper.

“Look at you like _what_?” you teased and he finally turned to you fully.

“Like you’re imaginin’ me with nothin’ on but this _very_ lovely apron.”

Now it was your turn to flush and you quickly turned to check the pot of boiling water, wondering if you were _that_ obvious.

——

Before long the sauce was simmering away and the pasta was cooking and you took a sip of the wine Sean’d opened, leaning back against the counter with a sigh as he came to join you, no longer wearing the apron.

“Thank you for the help,” you murmured, smiling softly up at him and he gave a little half shrug.

“It was nothin’. I’m not not one of those guys that thinks th’woman should do all the cooking,” he replied, setting his wine glass down as he leaned closer, capturing your lips in a lingering kiss, his hand sliding along your jaw to slip into your hair as his tongue hesitantly sought yours, his other hand going to your waist.

Moaning softly, you kissed him back, distractedly setting your glass aside as you reached for him, pulling him closer and wrapping your arms around his neck. Pinning you against the counter he deepened the kiss, pulling your body flush to his before his hand began to wander and your breath hitched, arching against him.

Suddenly the timer began to buzz and you both jumped in surprise, Sean reluctantly stepping back so you could check on the food. “To be continued,” you promised, wiping his pout away with one last kiss before grinning and turning to drain the pasta while he checked the sauce, huffing a soft laugh.

Dinner went well, and afterward you joined Sean on the couch, turning on a movie you’d both been wanting to see for a while now. Settling in next to him you pulled his arm around you, resting your head against his shoulder contently.

As the movie wore on however, you noticed Sean glancing at you more and more frequently, his arm around you beginning to slip lower as he wet his lips, as if he had something on his mind.

“What’re you thinking about?” you asked, taking him off guard as you shifted against him, your fingers tracing shapes over the skin of his arm.

“That this movie isn’t as good as I thought it’d be,” he answered, turning to catch your gaze, a hesitant grin tugging at his lips.

“Yeah, I’m with you there,” you laughed. “It’s such a shame.”

“Mmm, we could do somethin’ _else_ ,” Sean mused, turning toward you, and you let him lower you to your back, a giddy grin splitting your face.

“What’d you have in mind?” you asked, though you didn’t need to, snaking your arms around his neck as he bent to kiss you, picking up where he’d left off in the kitchen earlier.

“You,” he suggested, tilting his head to kiss your neck and a soft moan left your lips.

“I like the sound of that.”

“Good,” he exclaimed between kisses, his hands slipping under your shirt, his palms hot against your skin, “cause I like the sounds you’re makin’,” he teased, making you giggle.

Sitting up, you let him pull your shirt over your head before he shed his jumper as well, mussing up his dark curls as they reappeared, his eyes traveling over you hungrily, taking in the black lacy bra you wore special for the occasion, hoping he’d see it.

Whistling lowly he grinned down at you, his eyes alight with eagerness. “I can’t help but notice, that is one _fancy_ bra, darlin’,”he pointed out. “Y’know, I’m startin’ t’think you had ulterior movies for this evenin’,” he teased, and you guided his hands to your breasts, your eyes flicking up to his.

“You caught me,” you murmured with a moan, a mischievous grin curling your lips, but Sean didn’t look like he minded in the least. 

The movie played on forgotten in the background as he bent to resume kissing you, his tongue exploring your mouth as his hands continued to wander and you writhed beneath him, your breath hitching as you felt his hardness pressed against you and you rolled your hips, grinding against him needily, pulling a groan from him.

“Oh _darlin_ ’,” he drawled, his breathing heavy and he pressed his forehead to your collarbone to catch his breath, but before he could say more, his phone began to ring insistently and you both froze, his head snapping up to glare at it.

“Fuckin _’ really_?” he exclaimed with a huff, reluctantly sitting up to snatch the phone from the coffee table. “Hold that thought, babe,” he said, a half grin tugging at his swollen lips as he put the speaker to his ear and you smirked up at him, stretching your arms above your head.

“Hello?” he answered and you could hear Derek’s voice on the other end greet him excitably.

“Yo dog, whatchu up to? You wanna come over? I just got that new game--”

“Derek, I’m a little _busy_ right now,” Sean replied pointedly and you rolled your eyes.

“Busy? Busy doin’ what, man?”

“I’m uhm, I’m over at [y/n]’s right now…”

“ _Ohhhh_ , oh shit!” Derek exclaimed and you had to stifle a laugh, sharing a grin with Sean. “Am I interruptin’ something right now?”

“A little,” Sean admitted and you reached for him, tugging at the waistband of his jeans, pouting up at him.

“Shit, I’m sorry, man, tell [y/n] I didn’t mean to cockblock.”

“Okay, bye Derek!” you called and you could hear him laugh through the phone.

“Alright, alright, you two have fun now!”

Sean hung up the phone and set it aside once more, noticing the credits were rolling on the movie. “Why don’t we move this to th’bed?” he suggested, cocking an eyebrow and your smile widened.

“But let’s leave the phones, yeah?”

“Oh hell yeah, I’m _not_ gettin’ interrupted again,” he exclaimed and you laughed as he turned off your tv and picked you up, carrying you across the room to your bed, your legs wrapped around his waist and your arms around his shoulders before he lowered you to the bed.

“May I?” he asked as his hands lingered at your hips and you nodded, watching him unbutton your jeans and easing them down, his hands sliding back up your now bare legs. “Oh, I see, matchin’ knickers huh?” he observed, his eyes dancing playfully and you stretched yourself out tantalizingly, grinning up at him.

“You like?”

“Oh, most definitely darlin’. God, you’re so beautiful,” he breathed, and you sat up, tilting your chin up to gaze at him, the city lights outside your windows illuminating his gorgeous eyes.

“May _I_?” you asked, your hands hovering over his belt and he nodded, swallowing, your eyes following the movement of his adam’s apple all the way down as your fingers worked to undo his belt, your lips pressing to his navel, feeling his muscles tense and ripple beneath his skin, his breathing turning shallow.

As you worked to loosen his jeans, slipping them down, you kissed lower, your lips ghosting over his hip bones, teasing the waistband of his boxer briefs as your hand palmed the growing bulge beneath, relishing the soft moans you pulled from him, and before you knew it he was pushing you back and crawling over you, plying your body with kisses as laughter spilled from your lips.

“Have I told you how beautiful you are?” Sean murmured between kisses, working his way back to your lips, pausing to press a kiss between your breasts, reaching around behind you to unclasp your bra.

“Only about a hundred times,” you replied, sighing as he bared your breasts, his tongue moving against your skin, circling your nipples as he touched you almost reverently, fingers slipping between your legs, sending heat and arousal spreading through you.

“Well, then I’ll say it a hundred more,” he said, grinning up at you and you cupped his face, smiling softly.

_I love you._

You caught the words before they slipped out, worried it might be too soon, and instead pulled Sean back to you, kissing him ravenously as you squirmed beneath him, wanting to feel him against you, feel every part of him, his skin warm on yours.

“Sean, I want you,” you gasped as his lips left yours and you felt your heart give a flutter at the dazzling smile on his lips as he gazed down at you.

“I want you too, oh, I want you so much,” he exclaimed and with a flurry of movement you were both fumbling for your underwear, eager to remove the last layer of clothing separating you when a shrill alarm sounded through your apartment from the hall outside.

“What the—?” Sean exclaimed, sitting up with a jerk and you let out a frustrated groan, panic clutching you.

“The fire alarm,” you explained and Sean helped you up, quickly pulling his pants back on as you fumbled for something to cover yourself, grabbing his jumper from the ground and pulling your blanket from the bed to wrap around yourself as you headed for the stairwell.

“So much for no more distractions,” Sean grumbled as he helped you down to the sidewalk outside where you awkwardly gathered with the rest of your neighbors, most of whom, like you, were in various states of undress due to the late hour, though none of whom looked as obviously _in the middle of things_ as you and Sean, and you felt your face heat despite the chill in the air as you pulled your blanket around you tighter, Sean folding you into his arms.

As you waited for the fire department to arrive and make a sweep of the building, worry gripped you that all your things might potentially go up in flames and you were getting tired of the curious stares from the other bystanders, turning your back to them and resting your cheek against Sean’s chest.

Luckily, soon the building was cleared to return to. After a thorough search there was no fire to be found, the alarm apparently pulled by a couple of kids playing a prank and you and Sean climbed the stairs to your floor and slipped back into your loft.

“Now where were we?” Sean asked as the door shut behind you, pulling the blanket from round your shoulders and you grinned up at him.

“You’re still in the mood?” you asked, somewhat surprised, letting him walk you back toward the bed.

“You’ve _no_ idea,” Sean replied eagerly, leaning down to kiss you, his hands lingering at your waist. “Y’know you look awfully good in my jumper,” he mused, bringing a smile to your face. “Shame I’ll have t’take it off you again.”

“Mmm,” you replied, grinning against his lips, “I won’t mind.”

Just as you were about to climb back in bed, your phone vibrated. “Oh no, you don’t,” Sean murmured as you reached for it, his hands slipping under the sweater, pulling it over your head, “we said no more distractions and we’ve had enough to last a lifetime,” he lamented.

“I _know_ ,” you whined, your breath hitching as his lips moved to your neck, “but--” Again your phone vibrated insistently. “This late, it’s probably something important,” you protested reluctantly, not really wanting to look at it either.

“Alright,” Sean sighed, letting you reach for your phone and you groaned as soon as you read the message, feeling him tense next to you.

“What is it?” he asked and you shifted your gaze to meet his, sighing heavily.

“One of our biggest artists is insisting on a meeting tomorrow morning about their latest show and they want _me_ to be there. _Fuck_ ,” you bemoaned, already counting how many hours of sleep you’d be able to get in between then and now.

“How early?” Sean asked, his fingers idly stroking your hair.

“8 am,” you answered with a groan and though there was disappointment in Sean’s green eyes there was also affection.

“I should probably head home then so you can rest,” he said, reaching for his shirt.

“No, stay, please,” you insisted, placing your hand on his arm. “I’ll be alright, I’ll just get some _really_ strong coffee in the morning.”

“[y/n], baby, don’t take this th’wrong way, but I’ve seen how y’are when you don’t get enough sleep,” Sean pointed out gently, a grin tugging at his lips.

“That bad, huh?” you asked as he laughed.

“Oh, yeah.”

“I wish you didn’t have to go,” you moaned softly, plucking at his sleeve as the garment settled over his head.

“I know, but hey, you can jump my bones the next time y’see me,” he teased, “we’ve plenty of time t’continue what we started, promise.”

“Oh, really?” you asked grinning as he tipped your chin up to kiss you. 

“Mhmm,” he breathed, pulling back to study your face hopefully, his thumb running over your cheek, “plus I’ve been thinkin’, my family’s havin’ a cookout next weekend, I thought we could go.”

“You want to take me to meet your family?” you asked, biting your lip to keep from grinning too widely.

“Yeah, if y’want,” Sean murmured, a flash of apprehension crossing his face that you quickly sought to banish.

“Of course I do!” you exclaimed, throwing your arms around him and he caught you, chuckling softly.

“I’m glad,” he said squeezing you tightly before pulling back. “I better go before I keep yeh up all night.”

Picking up your discarded throw blanket you wrapped it around your shoulders once more as you followed him to the door. “You’ll text me when you get home?” you asked, like always, and Sean turned back to you, grinning softly as he nodded, brushing a farewell kiss to your lips. 

“Course darlin’, I always do. Sleep well, okay?”

Once Sean had left you ambled your apartment, tidying up a bit, your nervous energy from earlier returning to battle your disappointment before you slipped back into bed, your thoughts swiftly returning to what had begun to happen that night and how you’d _wished_ it’d ended, your thoughts doing nothing to alleviate the arousal still gripping you.

Knowing you’d be unable to fall asleep until Sean texted you that he got home safely and incredibly turned on still, you rummaged through the drawer of your nightstand til you found what you were searching for, pulling the vibrator out and switching it on before parting your legs and slipping it beneath your panties and pressing it to your needy sex.

Letting your eyes flutter shut a sigh escaped your parted lips as warmth rolled through you and you let your thoughts wander as the sweet vibrations from your toy soothed the aching throb between your legs, though you wished it was your boyfriend instead, imagining Sean’s curly head positioned between your thighs, his mouth on your cunt, the image sweet and tantalizing. 

Before long you were coming, Sean’s name on your lips and as you switched your toy off to set distractedly on your bedside table your phone went off, Sean’s timing perfect and you picked it up as you caught your breath, replying to his text with a provocative photo and setting an alarm for the morning before the sweet embrace of sleep overtook you, your last thoughts of the night being of him.

——

As Sean climbed the stairs to his little flat he pulled his phone out to text [y/n] that he’d made it home before shoving open the door with his shoulder and stumbling into the dark room, kicking his boots off as he undressed on his way to the bed.

Flipping on his string of fairy lights hanging from the ceiling Sean collapsed into bed with a grunt, staring up at the soft lights as he tried to ignore how incredibly pent up from earlier he still was.

He’d been hoping tonight might finally be the night he’d get to make love to his girlfriend for the first time, his feelings for her only growing by the day, drowning out his earlier hesitancy, but it seemed the universe was hellbent on cockblocking him at every turn.

When his phone went off he quickly reached for it, awaiting [y/n]’s reply and his brows rose as he read her message, the photo she’d attached taking him by surprise. [y/n]’s sleepy eyes and sultry smirk above her shirtless form stared back at him from his phone screen and his felt his cock give a needy twitch.

[y/n]❤️: _I’m glad you got home safe, still wish you were here tho. Had to get off with only thoughts of you to keep me company. Thought you might still be pent up too, so here’s a little something to help you out. Goodnight babe xx_

 _Oh fuck, [y/n]_ , Sean thought with a groan, unable to tear his eyes from her very alluring photo, his other hand making its way southward to pull his erection free and he hissed a sigh as his hand wrapped around his length, giving it a couple of slow pumps.

Letting his imagination loose Sean bit his lip as he pumped faster, picturing the thrilling conclusion to what they’d begun earlier, wishing his hand was [y/n]’s pussy hugging him tightly as she rode him, her hands splayed over his chest as he ground against him.

 _Oh darlin’_ , he groaned as he tensed, his hand not stopping as he came, until his cock gave one final twitch and he sighed as he lay there for a moment, the mess he’d spilled against his stomach already cooling.

Reaching for a tissue Sean cleaned himself up, feeling better after his release, but also slightly empty, wishing [y/n] were there. He’d been getting used to falling asleep with her in his arms and when she wasn’t warming his bed it felt... wrong somehow.

Sliding under the covers Sean’s phone went off again and he frowned, wondering if [y/n] was still awake, ready to chastise her to get some sleep when he saw it was a message from Derek.

Derek: _Hey, how’d it go tonight, Romeo? You finally get lucky, bro?_

Groaning, he fired off a response, “Unfortunately no. The universe hates me,” before flopping back against his pillows, just waiting for his friend’s no doubt amused reply.

Moments later he got one.

Derek: _lmao I’m sorry for laughing, but this is like your whole first date scenario all over again. what happened this time?_

“Oh yeah, laugh it up. I don’t feel like gettin into it tonight, man, I’m half asleep already. I’ll call you tomorrow,” Sean typed out, his eyes already getting heavy, and as he finally drifted off he couldn’t help but think about how excited he was to bring [y/n] to meet his family and then what he wanted to do to her _afterward_.


	5. At Long Last

“You okay, there darlin’?” Sean asked as he pulled up to the curb, parking under the reaching boughs of the trees lining the quiet street, noticing your unease.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m… I’m good. I’m great,” you exclaimed quickly, though your fingers twined together anxiously.

“Y’don’t sound very sure of that,” Sean pointed out gently, reaching across the car to take your hand in his, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over your knuckles.

Taking a deep breath, you avoided his gaze for a moment, biting your lip. “Okay, I’m a _little_ nervous,” you admitted, finally glancing up to look at him, greeted by his sweet smile which helped calmed your racing thoughts somewhat. “I just wanna make a good impression.”

“Are y’kiddin’ me, [y/n], they’re gunna love yeh,” Sean insisted. “Trust me, I know.”

“But _how_ do you know?” you pried teasingly, the beginning of a smile twisting your lips.

“One, because _I_ know how wonderful you are, and two, I know my family, and they’re gunna love you. Please believe me, okay?”

“Okay, okay, I believe you,” you relented, fighting back laughter as Sean leaned in to press a kiss to your forehead before turning to open the door and you followed suit.

You followed Sean up the sidewalk and around to the back of the house where the sound of voices could be heard, hanging back slightly as you rounded the last corner and pushed through the gate to the backyard.

“Oh! Sean! They’re here!” An older blonde woman, who you assumed was Sean’s mother called out as soon as she saw you, and Sean embraced her, brushing a kiss to her cheek.

“Hello mother,” he greeted with a wide smile before she pulled back, cupping his cheeks as she beamed up at him, turning next to you.

“And you must be [y/n]! I’m Patty,” she exclaimed, opening her arms to you and pulling you into a warm hug as well and you squeezed her back, the warmth of her greeting easing some of your apprehension. “Sean’s told us so much about you. I’m so glad he’s finally brought you round.”

“Hey there Don, Rowan,” Sean called as his step dad straightened from the firepit, attempting to get a fire started, his younger brother helping.

“Oh, hey, you guys made it,” Don Falco exclaimed, clapping Sean on the back as he checked his watch. “A little later than you said, but…”

You noticed the grimace and long suffering look on Sean’s face as his step dad turned toward you, offering you a smile as he shook your hand. “Nice to meet you, I’m Don.”

“And that is my little brother, Rowan,” Sean cut in, gesturing to the curly haired teen by the fire, a spitting image of a younger Sean if ever you saw one. Rowan reluctantly nodded your way, not bothering to come over, too invested in his handheld game and you waved in return.

“I’m gunna go grab a beer, y’want somethin’ to drink?” Sean asked, his hand lingering at the small of your back and you nodded.

“Can you get me one too?” you asked, grateful for the thought of something to hold, to do with your hands.

“Comin’ right up,” he exclaimed, brushing a kiss to your temple before heading to the house.

Waiting awkwardly for him to return, you let your gaze wander, taking in the sprawling backyard, feeling a sense of calm settle over you at the peacefulness of it, the noise of the city a distant memory here this far out in the suburbs.

“So, [y/n],” Patty said and you turned to face her, her welcoming smile soothing you further, “how did you and Sean meet, if y’don’t mind me askin’. He was so vague about th’details.”

“Oh,” you exclaimed, your cheeks heating, “well, it was actually because of his photography that we met. I manage the gallery that’s showing his work,” you explained as his mother’s eyes lit up.

“Oh, really? Isn’t that lovely,” she exclaimed as Sean returned, handing you one of the bottles in his hand before wrapping his arm casually around your waist.

“What’d I miss?” he asked, taking a swig from his own bottle.

“Just telling your mom how we met,” you answered grinning up at him.

“Oh, already askin’ th’personal questions are we, mother?” he teased.

“I’m just curious!” she replied, laughter in her lilting voice.

“You said you run a gallery, which one might that be?” Don asked and Sean rolled his eyes.

“Oh, and you know so much about art galleries then, Don?” he scoffed, cutting in, his step father holding up his hands defensively. 

“That’s why I’m askin’,” he exclaimed, “all you told us was that your photos were being shown somewhere. Excuse me for wanting to know the details.”

“It’s the Cellar Door Art Gallery, my father owns it, actually, but uhm, I mostly liaise with the artists and plan the shows,” you explained.

“You said your family owns it? What’s your last name?” Don asked, his brows furrowing in thought.

“It’s uhm, [y/l/n],” you replied, shifting your weight, keen to steer the conversation away from the topic of your family and Sean sensed that.

Before he could change the subject however, his step father nodded, gesturing between the two of you with his beer bottle.

“How long have you two been dating?”

“A couple months. Jeeze Don, what’s with the twenty questions?” Sean asked, his arm tightening around you and you nudged him lightly with your shoulder, directing what you hoped was a reassuring grin at him, which he returned, his tension fading.

“Like I said, I’m just curious. Maybe if you were a little more loose lipped about these things I wouldn’t have to pry it out of you,” he exclaimed and you couldn’t help but find the conversation amusing, bringing the bottle in your hand to your lips to hide your grin.

From what Sean had told you of his step father, you had a feeling this was their usual back and for rapport and you found it endearing.

Luckily the conversation drifted to other topics, Don going on about his latest construction gig as Patty asked you about your hobbies and you spoke about her job.

Once the fire had burned down enough to cook over Don announced he was gunna go get the meat from the kitchen and Patty asked Sean if he could help.

“Course, mum,” he murmured, reluctantly stepping from your side. “I’ll be right back, okay?” he said and you nodded, making your way over to the double seated swing by the fire ring near where Sean’s brother sat, focused on the video game in his hands.

“Whatcha playing?” you asked after a moment, managing to catch his attention and he glanced up at you.

“You probably wouldn’t know it,” he answered, his eyes flicking back to the screen and your lips twisted with amusement. 

“Oh yeah? Try me.”

——

“So,” Don began as soon as Sean stepped into the kitchen, “a couple months, huh? Sounds like you’re getting pretty serious.”

“Obviously,” Sean answered with a sigh, the slight defensiveness that usually accompanied conversations with his stepdad leaching into his voice. “That’s kinda why I brought her here t’meet you guys.”

“And we’re so happy for you, Sean darling,” Patty cut in, uncovering a dish of potato salad as she beamed at him. “She seems a lovely girl, and so invested in your art too.”

“She’s very supportive,” Sean agreed, a fond smile pulling at his lips. “I’m… very lucky.”

“Does this mean you’re over Riley, then?” Don asked pointedly, fixing him a curious stare across the island as he opened another beer, flinching as Patty swatted at his arm.

“Don’t go bringin’ that up,” she exclaimed quickly, eyeing Sean apologetically, who cleared his throat, his chest tightening slightly at the mention of his ex’s name.

“Yes, _okay_ , I am over Riley. There are no hard feelings there and I wish her only th’best,” he insisted, eyeing Don levelly. “I really _really_ like [y/n],” he admitted, sharing a glance with his mum, who placed her hand on his arm fondly, “maybe even lo--”

Before he could finish that thought Rowan burst into the room, [y/n] trailing behind. “Sean! Your girlfriend’s pretty cool,” his brother exclaimed, taking Sean by surprise, his gaze moving past Rowan to fix on the woman in question.

“Oh, why’s that?” he asked with an amused chuckle.

“She actually knows about video games,” Rowan exclaimed, clearly impressed. “She helped me beat this level I’ve been stuck on, like all day.”

“Oh, really?” Sean asked, grinning at [y/n], Rowan having already moved on, snatching a brownie from the tray on the counter before disappearing again, followed by an exasperated order not to ruin his supper by Don.

“I’m full of secret talents,” [y/n] said with amusement, coming to join Sean at the island.

“No kidding, Rowan’s not so easily impressed,” he replied, the unease he’d felt moments ago at Riley’s name swiftly forgotten under [y/n]’s bright smile.

“[y/n], darlin’, d’you mind helpin’ me carry some of this outside?” Patty asked and [y/n] quickly agreed, picking up one of the dishes before flashing Sean another smile and following his mom back outside, chatting easily with her, the sight warming him more than he could say.

“So, you met _her_ folks yet?” Don asked once the two of them were alone.

“Not yet,” Sean answered warily, wondering where his step father was going with this.

“I’ve heard of them, you know, the [y/l/n]’s,” he said. “We did some construction for her father a couple years back. “That’s a _wealthy_ family, Sean.”

For a moment Sean just stood there, unsure how to respond. Of course he knew _that_ , but Don’s insinuation was clear and that really wasn’t what he wanted to think about at the moment -- the worry that he wouldn’t be good enough for [y/n] already haunting his thoughts.

“I _know_ that,” he finally responded, trying to keep his flash of anger in check, his thick brows drawing down.

“Oh, you _do_ , do you?” Don countered, looking doubtful.

“Of course I do!” Sean exclaimed, gripping the edge of the counter hard enough for his knuckles to turn white.

“And do you think they’re gunna be impressed with your whole tortured artist routine?”

“Oh Jesus, Don, are y’still on about that job in St. Louis that I turned down? I’m sorry I didn’t take your cousin’s offer, but if I’d done that, I wouldn’t even have met [y/n]. And I know y’don’t get it, but I want t’do this my own way, even if it’s harder,” he snapped, frustration making his accent thicker. “Besides, don’t y’think I’m nervous enough about meetin’ her family as it is? I’m terrified of disappointin’ them. Hell, I’m sure going into it that they’re gunna hate me, but [y/n] is--is _special_ t’me and I’m not gunna run away from this.”

After his outburst Don’s expression softened and he nodded, clapping a hand to Sean’s shoulder, a silent understanding passing between them and the subject was dropped.

“You wanna help me with this?” Don asked and Sean nodded, picking up one of the plates to carry out, glad to find [y/n] and his mum still chatting amicably.

——

You looked over as Sean and his stepdad finally came out of the house, instantly sensing something was wrong as he came to stand next to you, a tension around his eyes you always noticed when he was worrying about something.

“You okay?” you asked softly, leaning into his side as he pulled you closer, wrapping an arm around your shoulder.

“Me?” he asked, quickly smoothing his features, “I’m fine,” he quipped lightly, trying to distract you with a forehead kiss and you narrowed your eyes up at him.

“You _sure_?” you pressed skeptically til Sean cocked an eyebrow at you, a smirk slowly spreading across his face and he pulled you in, pressing his lips to yours.

“I’m _more_ than fine, darlin’, I promise,” he insisted, pulling back to meet your gaze as across the yard Rowan made a gagging sounds and Sean took off chasing him, laughter filling the air.

After dinner you sat curled up next to Sean’s side on the swing, full and content, the pinks and oranges of the setting sun nearly gone from the horizon.

“You guys want another beer?” Don offered as he stood, Rowan having already ducked back inside to get online with his friends.

“I’m good, thank you though,” you answered, holding up your hands.

“Sean?” he asked, though your boyfriend shook his shaggy head as well.

“I’m fine, thanks Don.”

“Y’sure?” you asked, poking him gently in the ribs. “I can drive if you want another.”

“Nah, I’m done for th’night,” he assured you.

“Alright, suit yourself,” Don chuckled, heading for the kitchen as Patty stood as well, gathering up some of the empty dishes from dinner.

“Here, let me help you with those,” you offered, shifting to sit up.

“Oh, thank you, dear, but I’ve got it, you two look too comfortable t’disturb,” she said with a wink before she followed her husband inside, leaving you and Sean alone with the crackle of the fire.

“How you doing?” he asked, smiling softly at you, the flickering light from the fire reflecting and dancing in his eyes, bringing them alive more than usual as he bent his head to kiss your shoulder.

“I’m doing good,” you answered, smiling back, warmth filling you. “Much more relaxed than when we got here,” you admitted and Sean’s grin widened.

“I’m glad. See, I told you all would be well,” he teased and you rested your head against his shoulder with a sigh, lifting your eyes to the darkening sky above, the stars beginning to twinkle overhead.

“What about you?” you murmured, reaching for his hand and twining your fingers with his. “I know you said you were okay, but… what did you and Don talk about earlier, in the kitchen?” you asked and you felt him tense next to you for a moment before he sighed heavily.

“He, uh, he asked if I’ve met your family yet,” Sean answered reluctantly and you tore your eyes from the stars to look at him. “I… I hafta admit, I’m rather nervous about… about _that_ ,” he confessed awkwardly and your heart went out to him. “I already know they’re not gunna think I’m good enough for you and can y’blame them? I live in a shitty one room apartment above a garage, I barely make enough to make ends meets, and I’ve got a criminal record --”

“Hey,” you said firmly, cutting him off and looking into his eyes. “I will admit that my parents are… _difficult_ , but who cares about any of that?” you exclaimed softly, “All that matters is how _I_ feel about you, and I --” you caught yourself again, the words nearly slipping out so easily. “I think the world of you, Sean,” you insisted instead. “You are a _good_ man and I don’t want anyone else. No matter what happens with my parents, that’s not gunna change how I feel about you, okay?”

Your words seemed to sway him because he finally nodded, his hand slipping into along your jaw before he kissed you.

——

As you climbed the stairs to Sean’s apartment, you couldn’t help but replay his mum’s words as she’d embraced you once more before you left, telling you in no uncertain terms that you were part of the family now and welcome any time -- her words warming you as much as her hug.

“D’you want some tea?” Sean asked as he unlocked the door, pushing it open with his hip.

“Sure, that sounds nice,” you replied as you stepped inside, turning on the lamp next to his bed as you shed your coat and boots, crawling atop the covers as you waited. Sean put the kettle on and soon he was joining you, two steaming mugs in hand, offering you your favourite one and you took it gratefully, warming your hands as you took a sip and leaning against Sean’s shoulder.

“Whatcha thinkin’ bout?” he mused, glancing over at you as he set his mug aside, his hand coming to rest on your stockinged thigh.

“Just… how lovely your family is,” you answered, taking another drink and smiling at him over the rim of the mug. “I can see why you turned out so good,” you mused, “you’re so lucky to have them.”

Sean huffed a soft laugh, his curls brushing your cheek. “Tell my mother that and it’ll definitely win you some brownie points,” he teased, yelping as you poked him in the ribs, your tea slopping dangerously close to the side of your mug.

“I mean it!” you exclaimed, laughter lacing your words. “I can’t remember the last time I felt so welcome somewhere, especially with your mom,” you said sincerely, thinking about your own mother and how cold she could be.

“Well, I’m glad,” Sean murmured, resting his chin on your shoulder, “I knew you’d get on well.”

You smiled as you finished your tea, Sean taking your empty mug to set with his.

“Y’know, I can’t help but notice that we’re finally _alone_ … with no distractions,” Sean mused, his hand slipping higher up your thigh as he leaned in to kiss your jawline.

“You noticed that, did you?” you teased, sighing as he trailed more kisses along your neck, his breath warm on your skin.

“I did. Maybe we should take advantage of that,” he suggested, grinning against your skin, and you hummed in response, crawling into his lap and throwing your leg over his hip, straddling him as your arms slid over his shoulders.

“Mmmm, make th’most of it,” you agreed, twining your fingers in his curls.

“Definitely,” he murmured before your lips met his, your kisses soon becoming heated, Sean’s arms wrapping around your waist to pull you closer til you were grinding against this growing erection.

Gasping into his mouth, his hands slid under your sweater, pushing it up and over your head with your help before his mouth resumed its exploration of your neck and chest. His hand behind your back moved to your bra, his fingers deftly pinching the clasp til the garment fell away and the cold air pebbled your skin.

Sean’s eager mouth on your breasts was warm however, and you melted against him as his tongue circled your peaked nipples.

“Now you,” you murmured, plucking at his jumper and he grinned, helping you undress him til his chest was bared as well, his skin feverish against yours as he rolled you to your back to hover over you, his mouth once more seeking yours as his hand covered your breast, kneading it as you opened your mouth to him, your tongues meeting and twisting with a soft moan as you arched into his hand.

“Oh God, I love your hands,” you panted between kisses, Sean’s palm sliding down your waist and up the outside of your thigh, hiking it up as he ground his hips against you, drawing a gasp from your throat, your eyes fluttering open at the sensation.

“Oh! Do that again. Please,” you begged, Sean’s grin above you sending a thrill through you as he complied, heat pooling between your thighs, the friction of the seam of your tights against your closed pussy was not helping.

“I’ve got somethin’ better in mind,” he purred in your ear and you whined as he pulled away, sitting back on his haunches before his hands were shimmying your skirt and stockings down, your panties coming with them and you lifted your hips for him, shivering as he finished stripping you carefully, gazing down at you from the edge of the bed.

“Oh, darlin’, you’re probably tired of he sayin’ it, but fuck, you’re beautiful,” he breathed, awe in his voice and in his gaze as he took you in and you felt your whole body flush despite the chill in the air.

“I don’t think I could ever get tired of hearing you say that,” you admitted, slightly out of breath and Sean smiled.

“So, are you gunna stand there admiring me, or are you gunna finish undressing for me, handsome?” you purred, stretching out seductively, missing his hands on you.

Your words seemed to snap him out of his daze and his hands quickly went to his belt, unbuckling it with haste before unzipping his jeans and letting them and his boxer briefs pool at his feet with the rest of your discarded clothes.

As he climbed back atop the bed you bit your lip as your gaze slid down his slim body, more perfect than you could have imagined and desire coursed through you stronger than before.

“Like whatcha see, [y/n]?” he teased, noticing your expression and the way your gaze lingered, though his cheeks still flushed red. Before you could answer however, you gasped as he parted your legs, nestling between them, a cheeky grin splitting his face as he looked up at you from between your thighs.

“That is… the _sexiest_ thing I’ve ever seen,” you said as he bent to kiss the inside of your thigh, his tongue peeking between his lips to swipe at you, teasing you and you moaned as you threaded your fingers in his curls.

“Well, I aim t’please, darlin’,” he drawled with a chuckle before his mouth moved where you so desperately wanted it and your breath hitched as he kissed you, his tongue parting your folds before swiping up to circle your clit, tasting you with a moan of his own.

“Oh, fuck you taste good,” he murmured breathlessly, his tongue circling your clit in tight circles before alternating with broader strokes as he held you down, his fingers digging into your thighs as you squirmed beneath him, your grasp on his curls tightening as he brought you closer to the edge, your pleasure building swiftly as he sucked at your clit, bringing a cry to your lips as you came against his mouth.

Pulling back, a smug grin on his face, Sean climbed back up to you as you caught your breath, only for him to kiss you deeply and you moaned as you tasted yourself on his lips, his tongue dancing with yours more insistently than before.

“Sean, I want you,” you breathed, looking up at him as you stroked the side of his face, pushing his curls out of his eyes.

“I want you too,” he murmured, reaching between you to align his cock to your entrance, slowly pressing into you as his eyes fluttered shut, his breath hitching. “Oh, fuck.”

“Make love to me, Sean,” you pleaded and his eyes opened, seeking yours and holding your gaze as he began to move, thrusting shallowly at first, letting you adjust to him.

“Fuck, you feel so good, [y/n],” he murmured as his forehead rested against yours and his hips finally connected with yours, sheathing himself to the hilt and filling you completely.

“ _Ohh_ , so do you,” you gasped and he grinned suddenly, pulling nearly all the way out to slowly slide back in, his pace torturously slow, wanting you to feel every inch of him as he stretched you, bottoming out once more.

“Oh, please, more,” you groaned, rolling your hips against him in an attempt to gain some friction.

“Impatient, are we?” he asked, his grin widening. 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” you huffed, mewling as Sean repeated another slow thrust.

“Do you want me to go faster?” he teased as you pouted up at him, gasping when he acquiesced, picking up his pace, pulling you closer.

As you began to move together, finding a rhythm, you wrapped your legs around his waist as your arms snaked around his back, your hands gliding over his lithe muscles, nails biting into his skin, drawing a moan from him. 

He was hitting you just right, sending wave after wave of pleasure through you, heat filling you, coiling tightly in your stomach til you felt you might burst.

“Oh yes, just like that,” you cried, pulling him closer still, wanting to be one with him. “Please don’t stop,” you begged, opening your eyes to find Sean watching you, affection and lust heavy in his gaze and you took his face in your hands, your pleasure cresting. “I want to come together.”

“Then come for me darlin’,” he groaned, thrusting into you several more times before he came, riding your through your own climax and you’d never felt more connected to someone, your cries melting together in the tiny room until you both collapsed, Sean’s weight atop you comforting and you hugged him tightly, plying his face with kisses as he caught his breath.

“Oh fuck, I love you, [y/n],” he murmured against your skin and you froze, almost afraid you’d been hallucinating.

“What did you say?” you asked softly, watching him carefully, your hand pausing in his hair and he lifted his face to you.

“I said I love you,” he repeated, awe in his voice as if he almost couldn’t believe it either.

“Do you mean it?” you asked, afraid for a moment it was all too good to be true.

Sean’s gaze studied you for a moment before he nodded. “I do.”

A disbelieving smile tugged at your lips. “I love you, too,” you breathed, emotion thickening your voice and your fingers resumed their path through his messy curls.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to say that,” you admitted and Sean shifted atop you, moving to lay next to you, pulling you into his arms.

“Me too,” he said softly. “It scared me t’death the first time it nearly slipped out.”

“You’re scared?” you asked, worry immediately gripping you and Sean noticed, stroking your cheek as he hurried to clarify.

“Not of loving you,” he explained, struggling for the next words. “I’m scared of... _losing_ you.”

“Oh, Sean,” you murmured and he smiled sadly, pressing his cheek into your palm.

“I’m finally _happy_ again,” he said after a moment, “everything is going right and I’m terrified that now that I’ve admitted that, that everything I love will be taken away again.”

“Listen to me, Sean,” you murmured, holding his face, “I am not going anywhere. Okay? I don’t care what happens, I’m here with you. You are safe. I love you _so_ much—“

Before you could get all the words out Sean’s mouth was on yours, kissing you with an unbridled passion that stole your breath, rivaling the love you’d just made.

“I love you too,” he breathed. “God, I’m never gunna get sick of sayin’ that.”

“Good, because I’m never gunna get sick of hearing it,” you exclaimed, kissing him back.

Rolling him to his back, you settled atop him, already feeling his arousal returning under you. “We managed to make love with no distractions,” you pointed out, grinning down at him and he returned your smile, his hands brushing over your legs to rest lightly at your waist.

“We did,” he agreed, amusement dancing in his eyes. “D’you think we should test our luck?”

“Oh, I definitely think so,” you replied, tracing patterns over his chest with your fingertips.

“Then what’re you waitin’ for, love? I still want you just as bad.”

“Patience, Sean,” you purred, laughter in your voice, “we have all night.”


	6. Riley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a prompt from an anon for “I wish you’d write a fic where...the reader and sean are messing around with the camera, and reader finds an old photo of riley and gets sad. but then some fluffy smut happens”

“Oh c’mon, hey now!” Sean exclaimed with a laugh as you pointed the lens of his camera at him and snapped a photo, catching him mid-smile, reaching for you. “ _I’m_ the photographer,” he argued playfully, catching you by the waist and hauling you down to the bed with him, a giddy shriek leaving your lips as you fell, holding his camera aloft. 

“I’m supposed t’be on the _other_ side of the shutter,” he exclaimed, attacking your most ticklish spots til you surrendered, gasping for mercy, tears in your eyes and a stitch in your side from laughing. 

Taking advantage of your defenseless state he wrested the camera from your hand, and holding it out at arm’s length, lens facing you, Sean turned to kiss you, clicking the shutter release and you laughed against his grinning lips, settling in for an impromptu selfie session, trapped in his deceptively strong arms.

Once satisfied, Sean finally released his camera back into your custody and you sprawled out next to him to peruse the photos he’d taken. Flipping through them you couldn’t help but grin, especially at how _happy_ your boyfriend looked in them. It warmed your heart seeing him so free.

“Oh jeeze, delete _that_ one,” you exclaimed as a particularly unflattering shot of you filled the little LCD screen, but Sean was quicker, snatching the camera back.

“What, _why_? Let me see!” he cried, looking at the offending picture.

“I look so bad!” you exclaimed in response, reaching for the camera, but he held it just out of your reach.

“No way, you look adorable. It’s impossible for you to take a bad photo, darlin’,” he argued, his eyes flashing with amusement as he glanced up at you.

“ _Sean_ ,” you whined, feeling your cheeks heat, “you’re biased.”

“So what if I am? Is it a crime t’be completely infatuated with my beautiful girlfriend?” he teased, brushing a stray lock of hair out of your eyes before you hid your blushing face against his shoulder. “But fine, if you’re not impressed with it, I’ll delete it,” he relented, laughter in his lilting voice and you heard the camera beep as he erased the photo, handing it back to you.

“Thank you,” you murmured, pressing a kiss to his cheek before continuing to scroll.

Sean got up from the bed, ruffling your hair fondly before ambling back over to his computer, a soft grin on his face.

After you’d flipped through all the photos he’d just taken, you just kept going, looking through some shots of the city, then to some nature ones, the dates on the photos reaching back to the past year.

“Do you know you have a lot of older photos on here still?” you asked, pressing the back button again, and Sean glanced over from editing.

“Oh, huh, must be an old SD card,” he mused. “Find anythin’ good on there?” he asked.

When your eyes flicked back down to the screen however, you froze, your words catching on your tongue. Staring back at you was a smiling young blonde in Sean’s arms, in much the same shots as those you’d just taken with him. 

You’d never seen the girl before, but it was obvious that this must be Sean’s ex, Riley, and it felt like a punch to the gut, like a giant block of ice had just dropped into your stomach. When you didn’t answer Sean looked over, a frown tugging at his features, your silence deafening.

“[y/n]?” he asked and you slowly tore your eyes from the display screen.

“Why do you still have these?” you asked faintly, your voice leaden and Sean’s frown deepened as he got out of his chair.

“What are you -- _oh_ ,” he breathed as he joined you at the edge of the bed, looking over your shoulder. “[y/n], I didn’t realize those were even still on there. I-I thought I’d deleted them all,” he exclaimed, but an idea had already stubbornly gripped you, jealousy and suspicion choking you, churning your stomach as you furiously tried to blink back tears you hadn’t even realized were gathering in your eyes.

“Uh huh,” you replied skeptically, a bite to your voice as you turned your face away, “you don’t… you don’t still have feelings for her… do you?”

“Of course not!” Sean exclaimed earnestly, gently taking the camera from your hands. “It’s not like that, [y/n]. Please believe me,” he said gently, turning your face back to his. “I truly just forgot about those photos. I only have feelings for _you_.”

Searching his face you wanted to believe him, but something held you back, this nasty little self conscious voice in the back of your brain and you shook your head, biting the inside of your lip.

“[ _y/n_ ],” he said, a pleading tone leeching into his voice that constricted your heart and you felt his finger once more curl under your chin, urging you to look at him. “ _Please_?” he repeated, his hands coming up to cup your cheeks, his thumbs caressing your skin.

“I love you, [y/n],” Sean murmured, and though it wasn’t the first time he’d said it, it still made your heart beat wildly, as if it were the first time every time.

“I love you too,” you answered with a sniffle, barely a whisper, “I’m sorry, I just…”

“Shhh, hey no, I get it,” Sean said, cutting you off gently. “If it were me and I’d stumbled across photos of you and your ex, I’d… well, it wouldn’t feel good…” he trailed off, swallowing as he shook his head, his curls bouncing lightly.

“Here, all gone, see?” he murmured, deleting the photos from the camera’s memory and showing it to you. “Now what else can I do t’prove to you you’re the only girl for me, huh?” he asked, a mischievous glint lighting up his emerald eyes.

“That’s not necessary,” you argued faintly, quickly rubbing at your eyes before Sean took your hand, placing it over his heart.

“Oh, but it is, darlin’, you’re the only one with th’keys to my heart.”

For a moment you stared at him, fighting back a grin at the cheesy line he’d just delivered with such a straight face, Sean’s own lips curling as well as he scooted closer.

“I remember th’first time I saw you. I think I forgot how t’breathe for a moment there, and you -- you were _clearly_ smitten with me,” he recalled with a cheeky grin, gazing up at you through his long lashes.

“Was I _that_ obvious?” you asked, fighting back your own grin as you played with a curl at the nape of his neck, twisting it round your finger.

“A little,” he answered, his grin widening, “but it was cute, _you’re_ cute,” he murmured, leaning forward to steal a kiss as he rocked you back, holding you in place in his lap with his arm around your back, “-- and lovely, and beautiful,” he mused between each meeting of your lips, “-- and everything I want,” he finished meaningfully, holding your gaze as you bit your lip.

“You’re absolutely perfect, [y/n], and everyday I ask myself how th’fuck I got so incredibly lucky that you want to spend your time with me,” he mused and before you could reply he was pulling you down with him to the bed, his lips once more on yours.

Once you were comfortably pinned under him, shaking with laughter as he peppered you with kisses, you snaked your arms around his neck, smiling shyly up at him.

“I swear… how are you so perfect, Sean Falco?” you asked breathlessly, lost in his green eyed gaze.

“Me, perfect?” he replied, pressing his forehead to yours. “Not even close.”

“I beg to differ,” you insisted, shifting under him. “You’re so… _good_.”

For a moment you thought he was going to argue with you further, but as you locked eyes, the amount of love in his tender gaze nearly overwhelmed you and before you knew it he was kissing you with a passion that stole your breath and you responded in kind, your fingers tangling in his unruly curls, mussing them further. 

Pausing just long enough to shed his shirt, Sean returned to you quickly, hovering over you as you helped him undo his jeans, a soft moan catching in his chest as you kissed down his jaw to his neck, nipping playfully at this skin before gently pushing him back so you could undress as well and crawl into his lap.

Cupping his cheeks, you sighed as you deepened the kiss, tilting your head and exploring his mouth with your tongue as he snaked his arms around your waist, pulling you closer, his erection pressing against you tantalizingly.

At just the merest teasing touch, warmth filled you, quickly spreading outward, a needy ache growing between your thighs and you ground against him, moaning fully into his mouth as you reached between the two of you to line him up, pressing his tip to your entrance and slowly sliding onto him til you’d sheathed him completely with a sigh, enjoying the way he filled you so perfectly, allowing yourself to adjust.

“God, I love you,” he groaned, hugging you closer to press his face to the crook of your neck, “I want you so bad, darlin’.”

“I love you too, Sean,” you sighed, finally rolling your hips, pulling him deeper with a soft moan right next to his ear before you began to grind against him in earnest, gasping as he pulled you toward him suddenly, his arms tightening around your waist as his hips bucked upward, taking you by surprise.

“Fuck, [y/n], you feel so good.”

“So do you,” you sighed, throwing your head back as you writhed in his lap, each rolling movement sensual and deliberate, a slow affectionate lovemaking and he lowered his face toward your exposed chest, languidly trailing kisses down your neck to the top of your breasts, nuzzling his face between them as he worshiped them, leaving little love bites while his curls tickled your skin.

“You’re gunna be th’death of me, y’know that?” Sean murmured against you, his breath fanning over your skin maddeningly and you shivered.

“I kinda like the sound of that,” you teased, catching his eye as he pulled back to look at you, a grin tugging at his kiss swollen lips as his forehead rested against yours.

“Oh, y’do, do yeh?” he asked, suddenly rolling you under him, a shriek of laughter leaving your lungs before he hiked your leg up higher, hooking it over his shoulder as he filled you once more, deeper at this angle, seamlessly picking up where you’d left off.

“Yeah, I do,” you giggled, biting your lip to stifle a breathy moan as he hit you just right, your pleasure building with each thrust.

“You’re so beautiful when y’laugh,” Sean murmured, smiling down at you as he moved in you. “In fact, _all_ th’sounds you make are like music t’my ears, darlin’,” he said pointedly, raising his eyebrows at you and bringing another laugh to your lips.

“Point made,” you replied, your words punctuated with a sharp gasp as he rammed into you harder and you let your moans flow freely.

“Thaaat’s right, baby,” he groaned with a pleased smirk, “don’t hold back.” Concentration contorted his handsome features as his thrusts became faster and more erratic and you couldn’t tear your gaze away, mesmerized by the reverence in his expression as he quickly neared his climax, pushing you ever closer with each movement, willing you to come first.

The tightly coiled pleasure building in your stomach was reaching a breaking point and you felt ready to burst, heat enveloping you, your head swimming as you quivered on the precipice.

“Sean, I’m so close,” you whined, your fingers biting into his arms. “ _Please_ \--” you gasped, unable to finish your thought as white hot pleasure seized you, a keening cry ripping from your lungs as he rode you through your orgasm, all thought leaving you, a white noise of static filling your brain and all you could see was Sean.

His lips moved, no doubt in praise, but the words were muted, muffled, and then his mouth fell open, his eyelids fluttering and squeezing shut as his body tensed, his cock twitching deep inside you as he came, giving several more deep slow thrusts before his eyes opened to find yours and he pulled out, collapsing next to you.

“Oh baby, oh fuck, [y/n],” he gasped, not hesitating to pull you into his arms despite the sheen of sweat clinging to your bodies, curling around you possessively and you clutched at him as well, stroking his hair affectionately.

“I _love_ you,” he whispered fiercely while gently holding your face between his hands. “ _Only_ you. I’m all yours, darlin’. And I don’t want it any other way,” he assured you, his eyes searching yours. 

“I like the sound of that,” you murmured, repeating your words from earlier and you let him kiss you, satisfied that you knew he only wanted you.

——

As Sean lay next to you, sleeping soundly, thoroughly exhausted from your impromptu romp earlier, you gently extricated yourself from his arms, not wanting to wake him as you snuck to the bathroom.

Creeping back to bed you found Sean had shifted in his sleep, sprawled out on his back, and you smiled as you grabbed your phone from the dresser, snapping a photo of your sleeping boyfriend before crawling back into bed, careful not to wake him.

Checking your notifications before curling back up next to him a thought occurred to you, fleeting at first, but the more you thought about it, the more your curiosity took hold and you opened your facebook app.

You didn’t know her last name, but there were only a handful of universities she could attend in the area and you began with the most probable, Portland State. Sure enough a handful of ‘Riley’s’ appeared in the search results and you held your breath as you scrolled til you found the girl from the photos, clicking on her profile.

For a moment you glanced over at Sean, still sleeping peacefully, wondering _why_ you were so curious about this. _Why couldn’t you just let it go?_ It wasn’t like you truly believed that he still harboured feelings for his ex, and it wasn’t just the sex that proved it.

You just… wanted to know what kind of person she was. She seemed sweet, smart. Maybe a bit young for him… You couldn’t help but wonder if Riley hadn’t been attacked by that crazy psycho killer that had targeted Sean if they might still be together now.

Still scrolling through her photos you couldn’t quite tear your gaze away until Sean stirred next to you and you shook yourself, quickly closing the app and setting your phone aside.

“Hey, what’re y’doin’ up?” Sean murmured sleepily, his eyes fluttering open to fix on you and you scooted back down under the covers as he reached for you, wrapping his arm around your waist as you pressed your back to his warm chest.

“I was just checkin’ my phone,” you answered, semi-truthfully, sighing as he kissed your shoulder.

“Well, c’mere and go back t’sleep, hmm?” he breathed, his lips brushing your skin. “I like holdin’ yeh.”

“I like it when you hold me too,” you replied, turning your face to catch his lips. “I love you, Sean,” you murmured hesitantly, your eyes finding his before you settled back down, letting his comforting presence lull you back to sleep, though in your dreams you kept catching sight of a faceless blonde girl following you, always slightly out of sight, disappearing as soon as you turned to face her.


	7. Darkroom Date

“So, have you always been interested in photography?” you asked as Sean slipped his arm around your shoulder, your breath misting in the chill morning air.

“Actually, yeah, pretty much,” Sean mused, pulling you closer as you walked, coffees in hand. “When I was a kid, my dad gave me this cheap film camera for Christmas one year, and I filled up so many rolls of film in like, a day,” he said with a laugh, shaking his head at the memory. “Ever since then I’ve been taking photos, but I pretty much had t’teach myself, switchin’ t’digital eventually, since it was easier than film, y’know?”

You nodded, taking a sip of coffee, watching Sean out of the corner of your eye. “I have a bit of a confession,” you said slowly and he turned to look at you, his brows rising.

“Oh? What sort of confession would that be?”

“I actually dabble in film photography from time to time, myself. _A little_ ,” you answered, Sean’s brows climbing even higher.

“And you never told me this til now?” he exclaimed, clutching his chest dramatically. “What other secrets have y’been hidin’, missy?”

Laughing, you leaned into his side as you walked. “I do a little bit of everything, but I’m a master of none.”

“Aw, c’mon, I’m sure your work is lovely,” Sean exclaimed and you tilted your chin to smile at him. 

“You’re sweet, babe,” you murmured, a thought suddenly gripping you, Sean, unwittingly giving you the idea. When you got back to your apartment, Sean stepping in after you and slipping off his coat to leave on the back of your couch; you set your empty coffee cup down on the kitchen counter before heading for the closet. 

“Where y’goin’?” Sean called after you, amusement tinging his voice and when you came back, camera bag in hand, his eyes widened. “What’s that?” he asked as you joined him on the couch.

“My 35mm film camera,” you answered, unzipping the bag and pulling the camera out, checking it over before fishing out a fresh canister of film and installing it before handing it to Sean. “I want you to take some photos,” you said, Sean carefully taking the camera from your hands, his mouth falling open in confusion.

“Uhm, okay,” he replied slowly. “Why?”

“Because I want you to. Use up all the film, okay?”

“Sure, I can do that, but are y’gunna tell me what you’ve got planned in that pretty little head o’yours?” he asked, his lips twitching as he grinned at you.

“Well, it sounds like it’s been a while since you’ve used film, and I _may_ have a little something planned for when you use up that reel,” you answered cryptically, your plan coming together already. “--But, you’ll just hafta wait and see what that is.”

——

For the remainder of the week Sean took your camera with him everywhere, snapping photos til he’d filled the reel of film, just as you’d asked him.

“Alright darlin’, th’deed is done, and I have one completed roll of film for you,” he exclaimed, holding out the canister with a flourish as he greeted you.

“Perfect!” you cried, taking it from him as you pressed a peck to his lips.

“So now, what exactly is this surprise you have planned?” he asked as you tugged him into your flat, leaving him waiting by the door as you hurried to finish getting ready. “You’ll just have to wait and seeeee,” you exclaimed in a sing-song, excited for what you had planned, hoping that Sean would enjoy it as well. 

“Just a _little_ longer,” you assured him as you zipped your long boots up and threw a scarf around your neck, shoving the film canister into the pocket of your vest before grabbing your boyfriend’s arm and pulling him with you, a bemused smile on his face.

When you pulled into one of the student parking lots at Portland State, Sean frowned in confusion. “What’re we doin’ at the university?” he asked as you turned off your car.

“Guess I can tell you now,” you replied with a grin. “I happen to know the photography professor here, and he lets me use the photo lab as long as none of his students need it and you gave me the idea when you said you’d never gotten the chance to develop your own film before, so I asked for the use of the lab for the afternoon for us.”

At your explanation Sean’s mouth fell open. “Y’did all this for _me_?” he asked, affection welling in his gaze.

“Of course, and if you want to, just say the word and I can get you access wherever you want.”

Shaking his head in disbelief, Sean couldn’t stop the wide smile from splitting his face. “You’re somethin’ else, [y/n]. Really, how am I s’posed t’thank you for everythin’ you’ve done for me?” he murmured, awe in his voice.

“You don’t have to thank me,” you argued lightly, but at Sean’s level look, you snorted softly. “Alright, I know a _few_ _ways_ you could thank me later, if you wanted,” you mused mischievously and Sean smirked as well, leaning across the car to kiss you.

“Of course I _want_.”

——

Sean slipped his hand in yours as you led him to the art building, climbing several flights to get to the photography department. Opening the door with the key you’d been given, you turned on the lights and took off your vest and scarf to hang on the hooks by the door, Sean following suit before ambling around the room.

“Bein’ in a place like this makes me wish I woulda had th’money for school,” he mused softly and you crossed the room to wrap your arms around his torso from behind, pressing your face between his shoulder blades.

“Schooling isn’t everything,” you pointed out gently, squeezing him tighter as you felt him rest his hands over your arms. “I’ve known a lot of artists that went to prestigious art schools and are only mediocre artists, and I’ve known some artists that were self taught and much more talented than those that had formal schooling. And believe me, babe, you fall into that category.”

Loosening your arms, Sean turned to face you, pulling you against him as he tilted your chin up, meeting your gaze with a soft smile. “How d’you always know just what t’say to make me feel better?” he mused, brushing his thumb over your lips. “Thank you,” he breathed, awe in his voice.

“Any time,” you murmured, grinning against Sean’s lips as he leaned in to kiss you. “Are you ready to develop some film?” you asked and he nodded, reluctantly pulling back after attempting to steal another kiss.

“Okay,” you exclaimed, leading him back to the sink and picking out one of the light-proof developing canisters from the drying rack and heading toward a nearby table to show Sean what you were about to do.

“First we have to thread the film into this,” you explained, opening the canister to show him the inner workings. “That way the processing chemicals will be able to get to every last bit of surface area on the film, making it no longer light sensitive.”

“Right, sounds easy enough,” Sean said with a grin.

“Yeah, except you have to do this step in complete darkness,” you replied, Sean’s brows shooting up.

“You can’t even have an infared light t’see by?”

“ _Nope_ ,” you answered, popping the ‘p’ exaggeratedly. “You have to do it all by touch.”

“Well,” Sean mused, cocking an eyebrow at you. “We both know how good I am with my hands.”

Fighting back a grin, that you knew he saw right through, you took a piece of scrap film and had him practice a couple times in the light so he know what he was doing and when he was ready you gathered your tools and moved to one of the tiny closets set into the wall, stuffing a towel under the door to block out any cracks of light.

“Ooooh, spooky!” Sean exclaimed, pitching his voice low, laughter leaching into his voice and you nearly shrieked, jumping in surprise when you felt him grab your sides, practically pulling you into his lap, his lips finding your neck, coaxing a moan from you before you poked him playfully in the ribs and extricated yourself from him.

“You’re incorrigible,” you exclaimed as you managed to find your own seat next to him, Sean still chuckling.

“Can y’blame me, sweetheart?” he teased, finally settling down, finding your hand in the dark and giving it a squeeze before getting to work prying the metal lid from the end of the tiny film roll with a bottle opener.

It was the lining up the tiny holes at the edges of the film with the hooks in the plastic spool and clipping them in place part that he struggled with, letting you guide him, your hands moving his fingers til he felt what you were describing, and once he’d passed that hurdle, the rest of the process went smoothly.

In no time you were opening the door once more, squinting into the sudden flood of light. 

“Alright, [y/n],” Sean exclaimed, following you back out to the sink, container of film in hand. “What’s next?”

“Now we get to play with chemicals,” you replied with a wink.

Pulling down several large dark bottles, you began explaining the next part of the process, watching the eager light that danced in your boyfriend’s emerald eyes as he listened.

 _Best idea ever,_ you thought proudly as he followed your instructions about which chemicals to use first and how much, gently tipping the canister upside down in his hands and back upright again several times as the timer ticked down, til the only part left was the final water rinse.

“Gotta admit, all this hands on stuff is kinda fun,” Sean said, unscrewing the canister’s lid once all the water had drained to retrieve his processed negatives.

“Yeah, I’ve always found it oddly calming,” you agreed, helping him cut the film into smaller strips and hanging them up to dry. Once they were weighted to keep from curling and beginning to dry you decided it was time for a little lunch break, ordering a couple sandwiches from a nearby shop that delivered on campus, eating them together on the worn leather couch in the classroom area.

“Y’know,” Sean mused, after your lunch was finished, wrapping his arm around you and pulling you closer to his side, “since we still have some time t’kill…?”

The unspoken suggestion in his words was clear and you laughed as he leaned in to kiss you, his tongue begging entrance to your mouth, and you gently pushed him back, though your lips twisted with amusement.

“As much as I would _love_ to continue this here, lover boy, keep it in your pants,” you whispered with a smirk, leaning in close to his ear before pressing a quick peck to his cheek and jumping up before he could grab you and pull you back down. Going to check on how dry his negatives were now.

“You little tease!” Sean gasped playfully, pushing off the couch to follow you.

Sticking your tongue out at him, you ignored his words. “Looks like they’re good and dry now,” you exclaimed, looking over your shoulder to find Sean right behind you.

“So, what’s next?”

“Next we go to the dark room,” you announced, slipping Sean’s negatives into a plastic film sleeve and leading him to another room. Inside were a handful of stations with projectors, a table with several shallow plastic tubs, each with a pair of tongs and a line with clips to hang your prints to dry next to the sink.

Sean looked around as you set up the chemical baths, which you explained were the developer, stopper, and fixer baths. Once there were all set, you turned off the fluorescent overhead lights and turned on the infrared lamps, bathing the small room in their red otherworldly glow.

You weren’t surprised that Sean took to using the enlarger like a fish to water and you couldn’t help but smile softly as you watched him, very much in his element and geeking out like an over eager student. It was as he was standing near the chemical baths, his latest print in the tray that he turned to kiss you, despite your admonition that he’d lose track of time and ruin his print.

“I got the timer goin’,” he replied with a smirk and you rolled your eyes. “No listen,” Sean murmured, sobering as he gazed down at you. “I wanted t’thank you for today. No one’s ever done anything like this for me before. “I’ve always been kinda bummed that I never got a chance to learn this stuff, and you made it happen. So, thank you.”

“Hey, it was nothin’. It was my pleasure, babe,” you insisted before Sean frowned, pulling you even closer.

“It was _not_ nothin’,” he said firmly, leaning in for another kiss. Before your lips could connect the buzzer on the timer Sean had set went off and you both jumped, laughter gripping you.

Groaning, Sean reluctantly released you to turn off the alarm and pull his print from the tub, letting it drip before transferring it to the stop bath and resetting the alarm. Clearing his throat, he turned back to you, his expression strained and a sudden flash of concern gripped you.

“So… I’ve been thinkin’,” Sean began, his gaze dropping momentarily before returning to your face and you waited, holding your breath. “[y/n], I think I’m ready t’meet your parents.”

“Sean,” You breathed, his words taking you off guard a mix of worry and affection filling you. “Are you _sure_? I mean, we don’t have to--”

‘I’m _sure_ , darlin’,” he exclaimed before you could protest further. “We’ve been together for nearly a year now and I’m… I’m _serious_ about you, about _us_. I wanna show _them_ that I’m serious. After what happened with Riley, I never thought I’d feel this way about anyone again and I couldn’t be more glad t’be wrong.”

“Oh, Sean,” you breathed, reaching up to slip your hand against his cheek, which he promptly leaned into, placing his hand over yours.

“I wanna take th’next step, [y/n], I wanna move in together,” he said, his gaze hopeful and afraid, and you felt your heart constrict with overwhelming affection. “I wanna be able t’see you every day, t’fall asleep with yeh in my arms every night, and wake up next to yeh every morning.”

“I want that too, Sean,” you murmured, your voice cracking, unable to come out any louder.

“I love you _~~so~~_ much.” Sean’s words were barely out of his mouth before his lips were on yours once more and you moaned as his tongue found yours, overwhelming you as he deepened the kiss, your jaw cracking as you forced it open wider for him.

This time when the buzzer went off Sean reached for it blindly, not wanting to break the kiss as he silenced it and you were past caring if his print were ruined, gasping as he spun you, lifting you onto the empty counter space behind you.

Fumbling with your shirt, you helped Sean shed it, lifting your arms before surging forward to reclaim his mouth as soon as you were free, shivering as he moaned in turn, his hands sliding over your hips to pull you flush to his and he ground against you, his growing arousal evident.

“ _Sean_ ,” you gasped, pulling away, your fingers slipping under the waistline of his jeans, toying with the warm strip of skin there. “Are we really doing this?” you asked, an excitement filling you at the prospect. You’d never done anything this risque with Sean before and you had to admit, you kind of liked it.

“Only if y’want to,” Sean replied, just as breathless as you, his gaze taking you in hungrily.

“I want _you_ ,” you panted, and just as Sean leaned in to kiss you again, the door handle jiggled experimentally, tearing your eyes toward the door.

“Hello? Hello, is someone in there?”

Luckily, you’d locked the door from the inside earlier, out of habit -- having had several of your prints ruined in the past by the careless student dropping in unannounced, and boy were you glad you’d taken the trouble to do so again.

“ _Shit_ ,” you hissed, glancing at your watch; your allotted time was up. This must be the next kid to have signed out the lab. “Uhm, yeah, just a sec, let me finish this up and the room’s all yours,” you called, frustration lacing your voice, before flashing Sean a disappointed look.

“Don’t be _too_ put out, darlin’,” he whispered in your ear, his curls brushing your cheek. “I got all evenin’ free,” he said, flashing you a wink full of promise as he bent to retrieve your shirt, sending fresh excitement through you.

——

[ _The Next Day_ ]

“Where’s [y/n] tonight?” Derek asked as Sean stepped into his apartment.

“Ahh, she’s workin’ tonight,” he answered, accepting the soda Derek offered him before plopping down on the couch. 

“Aw, that’s a shame,” Derek mused as he joined Sean. “So, what’s new?”

Sean huffed a laugh. “So… I told [y/n] I wanna move in together,” he said, waiting for his friend’s reaction.

“ _You_ _did_? What’d she say?” Derek’s excitement halted as he blurted out his second question, wanting to make sure it was something to celebrate before he got too carried away.

“She said yes,” Sean answered, still slightly in disbelief.

“Congrats man! Jeeze, _finally_!” Derek exclaimed, clapping Sean on the shoulder.

“Yeah well, that’s not th’only thing,” Sean admitted. “I told her I wanna meet her parents too.”

Derek’s brows rose. ‘Don’t they like already hate you, or something?”

At his friend’s words Sean’s face scrunched up. “Don’t remind me,” he groaned, melting backwards into the couch cushion as he covered his face with his hand. 

“Aw bro, I”m sorry,” Derek exclaimed, though he fought back a grin. “I mean, in the end, does it really matter what those rich bitch assholes think? [y/n]’s _crazy_ about you, dog. Everyone can see it and _that’s_ what matters, right?”

Sean lifted his hand to peer out at his friend. “I s’pose you have a point,” he sighed heavily. “I just want… I don’t want her t’feel like she’s stuck in th’middle, like she has t’choose between me and her family.”

Derek looked thoughtful, but then smiled apologetically. “I know it’s easier said than done, but really Sean, try not to sweat it too much.”

Sean’s lips twisted sourly and he recovered his face. 

_Yeah, definitely easier said than done_ , he thought, but there was one thought that made it all worth it, and that was the way [y/n]’s face had lit up when he told her he wanted to live together. He just had to hold onto that.

——

The gallery was rather busy and you plastered a smile to your face as you made your way through the crowds, stopping every so often to chat with collectors. It had only been a day ago that Sean had told you he wanted to live together, but you still couldn’t get it off your mind, already running through places to live -- your flat was nice, but it was out, since they didn’t allow pets and you weren’t going to get rid of the little kitten you’d adopted that was currently staying at Sean’s, and there was no way the two of you would both fit at _his_ place, which meant--

“Excuse me?”

Your thoughts came to a halt at the woman’s voice that called out to you, and you stopped, turning back to her, your breath catching when you saw her face.

Though you’d never met her, you remembered her clearly from the photos you’d found on Sean’s camera nearly a month ago.

_Riley._

It took you a moment to answer, your voice not quite wanting to work.

 _What was_ she _doing here?_

“Yes? May I help you?” you asked, trying to keep your expression neutral.

“I hope so, I’m looking for some photographs by a particular artist,” she said, smiling at you uncertainly.

_What were the odds she was looking for Sean’s work?_

“Which artist?” you asked, though you knew you didn’t need to.

“Sean Falco,” she answered, glancing around. “I heard some of his work was being shown here.”

“You heard correctly,” you replied, your voice clipped, and you turned, gesturing for her to follow. Stopping in front of Sean’s collection, you took a deep breath before turning back to her “I signed him myself,” you exclaimed proudly, your chest constricting at the fondness in her gaze as she looked at the prints.

“So you know him?” Riley asked expectantly, her eyes lighting up. “How… how is he?”

Raising your chin slightly, you fought the urge to gloat, but you squashed it down.

“He’s doing quite well. Better than ever,” you added. “If you’ll excuse me,” you exclaimed quickly, needing to be away from her. You smiled politely as you nodded to her, turning and gliding away, though inside you were nowhere near as calm as you appeared.


End file.
